Penitenziagite
by Sonnielion
Summary: "Now, please take a look, at this sad story. And don't forget to have your handkerchief ready. In a faraway place, there was a witch and she fell in love with a prince."
1. The Accused

_A/N:__ Hello world~ The alias is Sonnielion, but you may call me any derivative of it. I'm an old soul around FFnet; I've had several accounts on here before and written a few stories. I haven't written on here for the longest, so I decided it was probably time to get back to doing one of my favorite things in the world: writing stories._

_So, I came across the song __魔女__- Majo (Witch Hunt)__ a while ago and I've been sorely tempted to write a fanfic based on it; hence why this story is up. I had planned on making this a one-shot, but I decided to make it a two-shot instead. Oh, and you don't have to watch the video/know the song to understand it. However, I do recommend you watch it. It's a quite a sad tale; props goes out to Suzuki-P for another wonderful song._

_This fanfic is considered a (angsty and slightly fluffy) GakuLuka fanfic, but it does have one-sided MikuGaku splashed here and there. And it's rated T because of language rather than anything citrusy. If you don't like it, then you don't need to read it._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Vocaloid nor do I own this plot/idea; I simply own my twisted opinion. All credit belongs to the original creator(s)._

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em> The questioned echoed in the pinkette's mind as she stared off into the dark space before her. Her once shining cerulean oculars had grown dull since the prior day; she had been on her way to visit _him_ as she did every afternoon and her heart had been utterly content. But not now… Not when he had-

_Why am I here?_ Another question rang through her mind as Luka bit down on her bottom lip softly, trying to ignore the throbbing of her restrained limbs. She was currently on the floor bound by the wrists and ankles to the wall with thick shackles; it hurt to move her appendages. Hell, it hurt to even breathe now that she thought about it; her heart had been broken only half a day ago. Who knew emotional pain could hurt worse than physical? She bitterly laughed at herself for a moment.

What in the entire world had she done to deserve this treatment? She hadn't done anything wrong; to her knowledge, anyways. To make matters worse, the ones who had arrested her simply told her that she would die at sunset the following day. How and for what reason, she didn't know.

The reverberating toll of the bell immediately tore her out of her thoughts, alerting her that it was finally morning. Raising her blue eyes to the small window high above her on the opposite wall, she caught the brilliant colors that were scattered along the sky; the variety of fading shades of red, purples, and oranges mixed in beautifully with the light blue that slowly dominated the sky. A small, pained smile graced her lips as she gazed at the glimpse of the outside that she could see; this would be her last sunrise apparently.

A sudden creaking of the prison door quickly caught Luka's attention as she turned to her head to see who had come to visit her this early in the day. Her eyes landed on a finely dressed guard with a bowl of sorts in his possession which caused her to scowl at him; he had been one of the asses who had brought her here yesterday. Her scowl only deepened when she took notice of the smirk on the man's face. "And what exactly do _you_ want with me this fine morning, _sir_?" she asked venomously as she watched the man draw closer to her. What had occurred next somewhat shocked her.

The guard had let out a light chuckle at her tone before he threw the contents of the bowl all over the frayed girl, his smirk deepening at the bewildered look on her face. "I brought you your breakfast, _madam_," he stated sarcastically as he kneeled down to her level on the ground, grasping her chin in his hand to look straight into her eyes. He half-chuckled at the fearsome glare she gave him with those angry blue hues of hers, letting go of her face. _If looks could kill, _he thought in amusement.

"Why am I here?" Luka questioned calmly, burning a hole in the man's skull with her gaze. It didn't surprise her at all that the question had barely fazed him. Instead of answering her question, she watched a gloved hand lightly tug on a few now short pink strands of her hair, a snort leaving the man's mouth as she attempted to bite his offending hand. "Such a shame letting a _pretty_ woman such as you die," he spoke nonchalantly as he stood up and exited out the door with a light snicker, leaving Luka alone again.

The blue-eyed woman nearly let out a groan of exhaustion. She was tired, both physically and mentally. Her body ached from being restrained and being forced into an awkward position while her mind throbbed with burning questions that she knew the guards wouldn't answer and it pissed her off entirely. What the hell had been her crime? Why couldn't she be set free so she could curl up into a ball in the warmth of her home, regretting the day she had stepped foot in this godforsaken town? Unless…

Just then, another creak of the prison door cut Luka out of her reverie. The new visitor, however, left Luka speechless. The town priestess called Miku stood adjacent to her, the priestess that everyone so loved for her humility and goodness. She was cherished by nearly everyone for her virtues. But it was then that blue-eyes caught a slightly pained expression on the teal-haired woman's as she stepped closer to Luka, stopping right in front of her.

_What the hell?_, the pinkette asked herself mentally as she simply gazed at the young woman in front of her blankly, dressed in humble robes with a silver cross dangling around her neck. Miku even had a large, worn bible in her hands. What was the priestess here for anyways?

"Luka," the cyan-eyed girl began, her brows furrowed together as she knelt down in front of pinkette to look at her at eye-level. Letting out an inaudible sigh, the girl continued calmly. "Do you know why you are here?" At the question, Luka slowly shook her head side to side as her gaze never left the priestess in front of her as the younger woman continued. "Well… You have been sentenced to be burned at the stake at sunset for your crimes of consorting with magic." Luka's eyes widened slightly at this, not saying a word as the woman continued and her thoughts slowly started to swarm. How did they know she was a witch? She had never- "And you have been found guilty of placing an enchantment on the crown prince, Gakupo, so that he would fall in love with you." It was then that Luka snapped.

"I have done no such thing to the Prince!" she exclaimed in fury, ignoring the pain the shackles caused her as she tried her best to launch herself at the priestess, only to be kept back by her confines. How dare they speak such blasphemies! "I would never do such a thing to a man; much less to one that I love," she stated sternly as she somewhat glared at teal-haired girl who was simply staring at her. Then a ghost of a smile curled at Miku's lips as she stood up straight, looking down at the pink-haired woman.

"So… you admit to being a witch, do you?" Was that now a smirk on the priestess' face?

"…Yes. I am affirming that I am a witch." Luka stared carefully at the young femme in front of her, pausing for a moment before continuing. "But I did _not _under any circumstance put a spell on the Prince."

Miku raised a delicate brow at the girl before her, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then explain how it is that Prince Gakupo fell in love with you, a witch, in a matter of two weeks," she requested flatly.

The blue-eyed woman licked her chapped lips as a small scowl contorted her elegant facial features. How the hell was she supposed to explain how she and the Prince had gone from acquaintances to something more within the time span of two weeks? All she knew was that she had grown to love him wholeheartedly as they encountered each other more and more; he had loved her the same way. Well, until yesterday, that is.

Thinking for a moment longer, Luka let out a light exhale before staring Miku straight in the eyes and revealing her answer. "He was meant for me as I am meant for him. We are tied by the bonds of Fate; we had no control over falling in love with one another. It simply happened," she spoke sincerely, her gaze never leaving the teal-haired priestess as a frown washed over her developing features.

"Liar."

Luka look at the girl dumbfounded. _What?_ Luka questioned herself as she watched the priestess turn her back to the pink-haired witch, her hands tightly clenched into fists. From what her blue eyes could pick up with the assistance of the little light coming from the window above them, the teal-haired girl's knuckles were bright white. "But, I'm not-" she began before Miku cut her off.

"Liar!" The younger girl screamed, turning around to face the disheveled witch with a deep scowl covering her features. "Prince Gakupo told me himself that he felt unusual around you since the very moment you two met!" she exclaimed as she flailed around her arms.

"I believe it's called lo-"

"Silence, you witch!" By this time, Miku was panting heavily from the anger she suddenly felt, leaving Luka with a bemused expression. Why was the priestess so angry at her? She could understand if the tealnette was angry at her for being a witch, but why was Miku focusing so much on calling the love she and Gakupo had nothing but lies created by magic? It didn't make much sense to her…

"It's high time you repent for your sins," the cyan-eyed girl stated calmly, a scowl still marring her young face.

"I have nothing to repent for," Luka solemnly said, closing her eyes as she rested her head on the wall behind her.

"I suppose after spending so much time with those spells of yours, you _would_ want to stay as a whore to the devil himself."

At this, Luka snapped open her eyes and bitterly glared at the girl. _How dare this little bitch speak to me like this?_ She asked herself mentally before quietly responding. "I need not be a consort to anyone if I have love. And I do believe I have love; it's a love that runs through my very soul. Though, I doubt you could ever understand it."

The teal-haired girl's eyes flared with anger at her statement from what the pinkette could tell; but there was something else swirling in those pretty eyes of hers. Luka couldn't put her finger on it, but it almost seemed like jealousy. A smile then graced Luka's face when she was struck with an epiphany; the young priestess was in love with the Prince.

"I suppose there is no reason to try saving your soul; once you are damned, you will always be damned," Miku declared haughtily as she quickly walked towards the door. She couldn't stand being in the same room as this whore who stole her love away. A small feeling of pleasure coursed through her body at the thought of seeing the pink-haired witch burn at the stake.

Staring at retreating form of the priestess, Luka let out a small sigh. "I may be damned, but you will never get what you covet most: Prince Gakupo's love."

This managed to stop the younger girl in her tracks, her face in utter shock as she turned her gaze to the shackled witch. _How?_ The young priestess asked herself. _How does she know?_ She questioned again as she slowly recovered from her shock, a wary feeling washing over her as she bit down on her lip. The tealnette's heart felt heavy with caution, fear and anger. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luka could see it in the young priestess' eyes; she was trying to protect herself. She was trying to push away the feelings that popped up when the witch had mentioned what she had desired most. "If you do not know what I speak of, then I am not a witch. And we both know the latter to be true, so the former must be true as well; you want the Prince's attention."

Instantly, Miku threw a small tantrum as she refrained herself from throwing the bible at the young witch. "Stop spouting blasphemies, you wretched she-devil!" The tealette's face was red with fury while her eyes danced with malice and jealousy. "I don't know what His Majesty thought when he first laid eyes on you, but I'm utterly glad that he knows what sort of demon you are now!"

The pink-haired woman eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as she watched Miku's heated glare, her voice cool and collected as she spoke. "It seems that the beloved 'saint' of the town is no more than a jealous child who throws a fit when someone has something she so desires. But as I recall, Envy is a horrid sin and you seem to withhold a lot of envy for me over Prince Gakupo." For a moment, Luka paused as she watched Miku's anger increase in her aqua-colored eyes. "And who told him I was a witch?"

A hint of a smirk danced over Miku's face as she opened the cell door, looking at the shackled witch over her shoulder. "That is none of your concern. You'll be gone from the world of the living come sunset, so I suggest you savor your last hours." With that, the priestess walked out the door to leave Luka alone once more.

Blue-eyes stared at the door, before closing as Luka drifted off into her thoughts. _I am going to die for being a witch,_ she thought. _And it seems that Gakupo will not have me because of my abilities._ Tears slowly strolled down her face at the heart wrenching thought while various memories flashed before her eyes. She loved him, but it wasn't enough. She bit down harshly on her quivering lip to keep a sob from escaping, lowering her head as she quietly began to hum to herself.

_Lacrimosa dies illa__  
><em>_Qua resurget ex favilla…_

* * *

><p>A sudden pound on the wall startled a few servants passing by, their eyes traveling to the door of the Prince's chambers. Everyone within the town had known since yesterday afternoon that the woman that the Prince had fallen so deeply in love with had turned out to be a witch. The town was abuzz with various rumors and excitement of the burning of a witch that was going to occur; even rumors about another witch in a far off place killing a king who had loved her had started flying about. The castle staff, however, remained quiet on the matter. They knew how heartbroken the Prince had been since yesterday; the fact that he had locked himself within his bed chambers since yesterday and had yet to come out supported the thought.<p>

Just then, the slamming of a door rang throughout the corridors as a disheveled purple-haired Prince emerged from the room. This, of course, caught the attention of all the servants nearby. His eyes were red and worn; he almost looked sickly with his oddly pale complexion. He, however, was finely dressed as he was everyday; almost like nothing was wrong save for his skin and eyes. But then again, there were such sorrowful emotions swimming in those eyes of his. He was an emotional wreck.

Purple oculars slightly glared at the bemused staff who kept gawking at him until a young maid approached him with a weary expression staining her face. The Prince's gaze immediately softened when he laid eyes on the green-haired girl, his tense stance slackening quite a bit. "Gumi."

At the call of her name, the green-haired maid bowed lowly before raising her gaze to Gakupo. "My Lord, the Priestess Miku is requests an audience with you. She is currently waiting in the throne room." Emerald orbs swirled with anxiety and apprehension as she took a moment to pause. "It is about the execution that is to occur later today."

Not even skipping a beat, the Prince made off towards the throne chamber with great haste, leaving the young Gumi to look after him. She bit her lip lightly as she wrung her hands. "May all things go well, my friend," she whispered quietly as she turned on her heel and walked away, returning to her chores as her thoughts kept swimming.

_May the sunset bring you happiness instead of madness, dear Gakupo._

* * *

><p>The young aqua-haired priestess walked to and fro in the throne room as she awaited her dear friend. Her thoughts were swarming around the fact that the pink-haired witch even accused her of harboring affections for Gakupo; it was the fact that the enchantress wasn't wrong that she was focusing on. How the hell did she even know? No one in the whole town knew, yet this woman was able to figure it out just by being around her. Perhaps it had been her behavior around the blue-eyed woman.<p>

The sudden opening of the doors forced her out of her train of thought as her wary eyes fell upon the purple-haired prince. He didn't seem to be in the best of shape from what she could make out; he was trying not to show it though. Putting a warm smile on her young face, she curtsied as he approached her. "Prince Gakupo."

In return, the Prince gave her a mechanical smile of his own as he nodded at her in acknowledgement. "So what brings you here, my dear friend?" he asked tenderly, trying to keep his composure as his thoughts kept trailing back to a certain pink-haired woman.

A tiny blush made its way on Miku's cheeks; his sweet voice had always made her feel giddy since they were little children. She took a deep breath, calming herself enough to speak and think clearly. "I've come to tell you that the accused has in fact admitted to being a witch." She paused, staring at his sullen face before she continued. "She, however, refuses to admit that she has casted a spell on you so that you would fall in love with her."

At this news, Gakupo moved a bit away from Miku as he stared out of a window in the throne chamber. He had hoped that his beloved Luka would be found innocent and that perhaps they could be together. But now… Now that chance was utterly shot down because of her admittance. He surely couldn't be with her now. _Though, I do love her,_ he told himself as Miku began to speak once again. He couldn't bring himself to look at her though; he felt like crying right now.

"The witch has accepted her fate, so we shall execute her promptly at sunset." That being said, Miku walked up to Gakupo and embraced him from the back while she buried her face in his back. He smelled so sweet and he was so strong. She smiled to herself as he squeezed her hand in acceptance, quickly looking up at him adoringly; he didn't look at her much to her chagrin.

Sighing slightly annoyed, she pulled away as she turned him around to face her. Miku then slowly grasped his face in her hands, her aqua eyes softening as she gazed at him. "I'm sorry that the woman you thought you loved has turned out to be nothing but a witch who cast a spell on you to fall in love with her."

Gakupo solemnly smiled at her, nodding as he pulled her hands away from his face. "Thank you, Miku. I appreciate your concern." He glumly sighed as he slowly retreated towards the door; the heartbreak he felt was far too much right now. He needed some time to himself again.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, Miku. But I… need some time to collect myself before sunset."

The priestess nodded, looking at him sweetly as she offered him a tender smile in understanding. "It's alright, Your Majesty. It's understandable." She turned on her heel to leave, but stood still for a moment as she thought for a moment. "I shall see you at the execution."

Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, Miku watched the Prince glumly nod as he walked out of the throne room. A saddened sigh escaped her pale lips as she walked out of the chamber and out of the castle. _That damned witch has enchanted him more than I thought,_ she said mentally as she headed into town. _After she's gone, he'll be mine again. Because he belongs to me and only to me. I will not be beaten._

A wicked smirk danced across her face as she finally made it to the church. She couldn't wait until sunset; it was only half a day away now.

* * *

><p><em>So there's the first part of the two-shot; the final part should be longer and should arrive within two weeks.<em>

_I know that this is pretty warped for those of you who know the song; this is my interpretation of it after all. Miku never seemed like a nice priestess in the video to me, so might as well keep something true other than the ending to this tale._

_For anyone who wants to know what song Luka-chan is singing, it's __ララの子守唄__- Lala no Komori Uta (Lala's Lullaby)__. I don't know why I pictured her singing a song from D. Gray-Man, but then again, it's so heart wrenching. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you do; Eri Kawai (may she rest in peace) did a wonderful job with it._

_Reviews and flames are accepted; I need the flames to cook my food, yo. However, I would like some supporting facts for those flames. ;3_


	2. This Sad Story

Disclaimer: I do not own this plot, the characters or the song. I simply own my twisted interpretation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me hear your voice once again, my love<em>

_Please come and mend my heart with your words…" *_

Why? Why was she still singing like a dying caged bird? Singing of love lost and utter pain… Why the hell was she even yearning for the violet-maned Prince right now? He had been the one to lock her up in this prison cell. He was the one who cut off her long tendrils of pink hair, the ones he so often complimented her for. And he simply threw her away without so much as a word while the guards brought her here. He had shunned her without asking what her story was. No, he had decided to listen to the maliciously jealous priestess who was merely pretending to have his best interest at heart. The Prince couldn't see passed her sweet little mask… Not like the enchantress could. Not only that, he even dared to take one of her most precious possessions…

Cerulean eyes flickered with hidden and unknown emotions as the pinkette let her thoughts swirl within her head. Nonexistent tears rolled down her face as she stared at the window with her stormy orbs. _Why do you believe her?_ she asked internally whilst staring at the pink hues dancing in the sky. It was almost time from what she could observe; perhaps she only had a little over a few hours to live. The guards would probably barge into her cage any minute now and drag her out to prepare her for the burning or something of that sort. A shudder wracked the woman's lithe body at the thought of being utterly humiliated in front of everyone. Though, the humiliation would be nothing in comparison to the emotional hell she was currently in.

It was then that the small cell thundered with the sound of the door opening. The femme didn't even bother to look at the door as she already had an idea of who it was. Her eyes didn't leave the window, not even when the guards began shouting and taunting her.

"Well look what we have here!" jeered a male guard as approached Luka, haughtiness reflecting in his eyes. "Aw, it seems the whore has given up on fighting her fate already!"

A feminine chuckle rang through the cell as a female guard took a step closer into the cell. "Well, regardless if she gave up or not, she does have a visitor waiting right now."

The male scoffed, a smirk playing at his lips while he spoke. "Oh? Does she have another customer waiting?" At this, Luka's lips creased into a wicked frown while the female guard simply chortled.

"Perhaps, but whoever it is, they said it was really important and our heads would be on a silver platter via the Prince's orders if we did not allow them to visit the witch," the female stated with an amused tone lacing her voice; the threat taken in jest.

"Oh, really? Well then, by all means, send them in!" the guard yelled with hilarity. Chuckling, the female guard left for a moment only to return with someone covered in a cloak. That someone walked forward into the cell, only stopping when they stood in front of the pinkette.

"Well stranger, you have ten minutes or so. Make the most of it while you can," the female guard shouted as she and the other guard walked out of the little cell, closing the door with a thud and walking down the hallway; their voices becoming fading echoes as they walked away.

When the voices and footsteps could no longer be heard, the pink-haired witch let out a heavy breath. The atmosphere was no longer heated and taunting despite this "visitor" being there. Actually, the presence of this individual was calming and kind; not at all hostile and mocking like the guards. Nor was it jealous and conniving like the teal-haired priestess. To the young witch, it was relatively refreshing to have someone new there. But the question of what they wanted to visit for still remained.

A few more moments of silence followed until the hooded individual removed their dark cape. Messy green chin-length locks of hair fell from their head as a gentle feminine smile adorned a childish face. Needless to say, Luka was puzzled. Who was this younger girl and what the hell was she doing here visiting her of all people?

"Well, hello there, Miss Luka. I know this is not exactly the best of circumstances…" the green-eyed girl began as she took a tentative step towards the witch with a smile still adorning her features. "But it is very nice to finally get to meet you, miss. I have heard so many lovely things about you. You are even prettier than what I imagined!"

Confusion, indignation and calm swept through the young witch's soul all at once as she continued staring at the girl before her. Was she joking with her? But taking a good look at the girl, the pinkette could tell she was being genuine. The greenette was dressed so conservatively and held this kind aura about her; it was absolutely stunning to Luka. Who could've made this young girl want to meet her in the first place? It was then that she noticed a familiar insignia on the girl's dress and remembered what the female guard said. _Gakupo…_

It was almost as if the girl could feel her pain because her green eyes danced in sympathy and understanding. "Ano, I'm Gumi… And I am a childhood friend of Prince Gakupo."

That being said, Gumi offered the blue-eyed witch a tender smile. Nodding in understanding, Luka offered her own tiny smile. "I see… well, it is awfully kind of you to visit me. Thank you."

Silence then managed to find them once again after Luka spoke, making the green-haired maid fidget somewhat before she spoke again. "You probably don't want to hear this, but… the Prince really is in love with you."

Broken laughter ripped through the air of the cell as the pinkette laughed at the thought. "If that is true, he surely has an odd way of showing it… Heh, I would hate to see what he does to those he hates," she mused bitterly while Gumi's gloomy eyes rested upon her.

"I know you don't believe it after all that has been done to you…" the greenette paused, her bangs covering her eyes as she looked down. "This is… this is all my fault."

The pink-haired woman's head snapped in the girl's direction as she looked at her in curiosity and bewilderment. "How is my current predicament your fault? You hardly know me!"

A sheepish and heartbroken smile passed over Gumi's lips as she knelt down in front of Luka. "Because… I saw you two together one day while collecting groceries for the Prince's chef. You two seemed so happy and I was overjoyed that my dear friend had found someone whom he loved and loved him back. I then told Miku that the Prince fell in love with an enchanting beauty... I should have known that she would've gotten jealous. But I didn't… I did not think that she would go as far as claim that you were a witch so you wouldn't take Prince Gakupo away. It's still quite shocking to see her behave this way…"

The pinkette's eyes softened as she saw the girl's guilt and sadness written over her face. This just made things more complicated, but perhaps it was better that she know. "So you are saying that the accusation of me being a witch… it was simply a lie?"

Gumi's face was momentarily blank until she began nodding vigorously. "Correct! Miku had no idea at all that you truly were a witch. It was simply something to get you away from the Prince. It wasn't until you confessed that she knew. Her driving force was and still is her selfishness and jealousy."

With this new knowledge, Luka could not help but frown a bit. _What a bratty little child the priestess is!_ she growled internally. She had known that the girl was jealous but… this was just insane. But before the witch could bury herself into her chaotic thoughts, the younger female spoke up.

"Ano… since you are a witch and all, why haven't you tried escaping yet?" the green-eyed maid asked with her head tilted to the side. She looked like an innocent child asking her mother a simple question.

Grimacing slightly, the pinkette let out a sigh as she stared at the window. "Because... I currently do not have my amulet with me which allows me to control my magic. And I would prefer not to destroy the entire town and the forest around it because of my magic."

At this new information, the maid made a bewildered face. "You're really that powerful?" she asked excitedly, receiving a nod from the pinkette as an answer. "Wow… I can't believe I'm standing in front of someone with such an amazing amount of power."

_It's not that great, really,_ Luka thought to herself as she let small but gentle smile caress her face at the look of wonder on Gumi's face. It reminded her of a young child seeing something new for the first time. So innocent and warming; so naïve of the horrors the world held. The witch's thoughts were quickly interrupted with a question: "If I manage to get the amulet for you, would you be able to get away?"

"What?" the blue-eyed woman asked the maid in surprise.

"If I bring you your amulet before you're put at the stake to burn, would you be able to run away?" the green-eyed maid asked in all seriousness, staring at Luka's face.

It took Luka a moment to respond to such a question. "Um… I suppose so. But I doubt you can get it," she stated solemnly, staring at the cell door as distant laughter quietly reached her ears. Is time up already?

"And why is that?" the green-maned girl asked befuddled, glancing in the door's direction before returning her gaze to the pinkette.

"Because… the Prince currently has it in his possession," the pinkette said with an undertone of hurt and anger.

"Ah," was all Gumi said for a moment as she stood there thinking to herself. A smile soon spread across her girlish face. "You'll get your amulet before you reach the stake."

Staring at her dumbfounded, Luka shook her head wildly. "Do not do this for me. You could get into trouble! I do not want you risking anything for me!"

Gui only smiled cheerily at the witch, shaking her head once at her statement. "You're not the only one I'm doing this for, Miss Luka. Saving you will make Gakupo happy; I know this for a fact. He'd make himself sick with guilt if you burned at the stake because of how much he loves you."

The pinkette could feel her eyes tearing up, so to prevent any tears from spilling, she bit down on her lip and sighed. "You are foolish for doing this," she said coolly while she stared at the door once again. The footsteps from earlier were getting louder.

"Maybe, but it'll make my lord and dearest friend happy in the end." With that final statement, the maid put on her cloak back on. Not a moment later, the guards came into the cell with thundering laughter and the groan of the cell door opening. There are more guards then before, the witch quietly noted.

"Time's up!"

"Yes, I know…" replied Gumi with a flat voice, the cheery childishness dissipating from her voice as she quickly hurried out of the cell and out of the prison. All that was left were Luka and the guards.

"So, the witch has a little time before the preparation for her burning at the stake… How about we have some fun with her?"

A few laughs were the guards' answer as they walked closer to the pink-haired woman who currently had an indignant look on her face. She was going to have to use all her willpower to keep her magic from under control. _No need to be guilty of murder,_ she mused bitterly.

* * *

><p>The gentle flapping of wings and light squawking danced in the air in an odd melody in front of the town's church as black birds pecked at the bread on the ground. Purple-blue eyes observed the fowls while a gentle hum of amusement escaped the lips of the long-haired male's lips as he sat there on the steps and basked in the birds' presence.<p>

With a gentle smile on his face, Prince Gakupo was still as he sat there amongst the birds. He did this every early afternoon around the same time. It was always the same thing every day; he would spread out bread crumbs on the steps of the grand church and just sit there for about an hour or so watching the birds. They didn't seem to mind him being there observing them; they were used to his curious presence and they didn't make a fuss about him being a royal like the people of the town did. Perhaps that was the reason why he did this every day.

Nothing ever changed and people most certainly didn't disturb him around this time or this part of town anyways. People generally weren't around the church unless it was a Sunday and a service was going. So of course, the purple-maned man wasn't exactly expecting anything to happen today. That is until a bonnet that was being swept away by the wind fell at his feet.

"My bonnet!" a fair voice rang through the air, capturing the Prince's attention as he picked up the cap from the ground. He could swear he stopped breathing for a moment when his eyes fell upon a beautiful woman with salmon pink locks. She looked a bit out of breath, but a beautiful smile was gracing her features as she approached him hesitantly. "Ah… Thank you for catching my bonnet. I've been chasing it for quite a bit now. I thought I was never going to get it back."

Finding it hard to form words at the moment, Gakupo simply smiled at the woman and handed her the bonnet. "You're welcome," was all he managed to say while he felt his heart was pounding at a mile a minute, observing the young woman as she placed the cap on her head. He couldn't quite get over how lovely he found her to be and this strange feeling he had in his heart.

With a smile still on her face, the pinkette bowed her head slightly causing her long locks to spill over her shoulder. "Thank you again, Mister…?"

"Gakupo. My name is Gakupo Kamui," he answered coolly despite the fact that he suddenly felt very nervous. Everyone knew him as the Prince by name and acted like "wonderful" people towards him in order to gain his favor. And then there were the countless women he had encountered that suddenly started to try flirting with him when they discovered who he was; he was hoping this woman would be different. Though, he somehow knew she truly was by the feeling in his heart.

"Ah… You're the Crown Prince, aren't you?" the woman asked him curiously, her gentle smile never leaving her face as he simply nodded a response. A light giggle escaped her lips as she bowed her head again. "It is a pleasure to meet you then, Prince Gakupo. My name is Luka Megurine. Again, thank you for saving my bonnet."

The purple-haired man beamed a smile at her, nodding at her. "You're quite welcome and the pleasure is all mine, Miss Megurine."

"Oh, no need to be so formal with me, sire. Luka is just fine," she stated calmly, holding her bonnet down with her hand as a gust of wind passed through, her pink locks of hair dancing freely in the air.

The male couldn't help but reach out and pass his fingers through a few strands of her hair once the wind settled down, causing a light shade of red to dust over the woman's face. He had stepped closer to her and the closer distance between them was quite dizzying for the both of them.

"Luka… such a… pretty name, " Gakupo stated dreamily as he continued playing with her hair, accidentally brushing her cheek with his fingers and causing the two of them to blush. It was then that the Prince let go of her hair and awkwardly coughed, looking to the side due to slight embarrassment.

"Ah, um… Thank you," she said slightly flustered, a blush still decorating her pale cheeks as she looked away from him and began staring at all the blackbirds. From the corner of his eyes, the Prince watched Luka stare in concentration, only to shake her head a second later and spoke. "Ah, well… I suppose I should be going. Sorry to intrude on you, sire."

Just as the pink-haired woman was walking away, Gakupo quickly yelled after her. "It would be nice if I could see you again!" That declaration alone stopped the woman in her tracks, causing her to look back at him and give him gentle smile.

"I suppose you can if you so wish it, sire," she stated with the smile still on her face and with tenderness in her eyes.

A big grin made its way to Gakupo's face, nodding towards her. "I do. Can I see you here tomorrow?" he questioned anxiously, excitement and joy dancing in his eyes. The very thought of her rejecting his demand never coming to mind.

A moment passed before the pinkette answered with a nod and her ever kind smile. "Yes, sire. I will look forward to seeing you here tomorrow then." With that, she bowed her head quickly and turned on her heel, walking away and waving goodbye to him.

Prince Gakupo stood there a few moments longer, staring in the direction of where Luka went. There was this warm feeling he had at the pit of his stomach, this odd feeling he absolutely enjoyed. He couldn't really describe it, but he knew it was because of the pinkette. He honestly could not wait to see her again.

Turning towards the blackbirds that were still pecking away at the bits of bread that remained, the man couldn't help but smile. _I cannot wait for tomorrow,_ he thought to himself before leaving the birds to eat and heading back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>A loud knocking at the door made the Crown Prince jump momentarily. He had been daydreaming and thinking about the day that he first fell in love. But before he could return to those thoughts, he ripped his gaze away from the sky beyond the confines of his window. Huffing a bit, he simply glanced at the door when his composure returned. "Come in."<p>

The purple-maned man didn't need to turn around to know who it was that had just entered his bedchamber. The light shuffling of feet and overly warm aura just told him all who it was; his beloved sister figure, Gumi. And although he would normally be very happy to talk to or see her, today just hadn't been a good day for anyone to talk to him. He was certain that she knew that for certain from their little encounter earlier when she came to inform him of Miku's visit.

"Ah, Prince Gakupo, it's almost time…" she stated with hesitance and worry lacing her voice. Had he been looking at her, he would've seen the heartbroken and sympathetic gaze she was giving him. "You… you need to look your best, your Majesty."

A sigh escaped Gakupo's lips, glancing at the object he currently held in his hand. It was a beautiful necklace, consisting of a shining silver chain attached to a marquise-shaped cerulean jewel. His eyes softened in sadness and longing at the necklace; it had belonged to Luka. He had taken it from her yesterday before she was taken away and put in prison. He was sure that no one knew he had it aside from himself and Luka, and even if they did, he was certain no one knew why he bothered keeping it with him. _Something to remember her by…_

"Very well," he spoke eventually, putting the trinket down on a small table near the window before walking towards the doors of his person bathing room.

"I shall lay out your clothes for you then, your Majesty" the greenette replied gently as she watched him reluctantly close the doors behind him. She waited until she heard the lock to the doors click and the water to the tub running to dash over to the amulet. _I have to grab it and make a run for it before it's too late!_

"How pretty… It suits her so well," the young maid quietly mused to herself as she admired the pink-haired witch's jewel for a moment before slipping the amulet into her pocket. She then quickly moved around the room and pulled out a new outfit for the Prince to wear.

"Your clothes are ready for you, your Majesty!" Gumi bellowed through the bath doors before she scurried out the bedchamber. She had a job to do not only for Luka's happiness and wellbeing, but for Gakupo's as well.

* * *

><p>Tendrils of purple floated aimlessly in the soapy, perfumed water as Gakupo sat in the tub, a forlorn look shadowing his face as he stared at the patterned ceiling. He didn't like today and he felt like dying at the moment. In less than two hours, the love of his life would be taken to the stake and burned, and his heart was breaking with each passing moment.<p>

_**She is not the love of your life. Miku said that she just cast a spell to make you fall in love with her,**_ his brain told him. And although he would agree with his logic most of the time, he absolutely could not agree this time; his heart wouldn't let him. There was something telling him otherwise, something telling him that there was no way that Luka would do such a thing to him.

The prince was so into his thoughts that he didn't even hear when the young maid told him that his attire for the burning was out and waiting for him. Right now, he just wanted to shut the world out. Wanted the world to just leave him the living hell alone right now with his misery. Hell, wanted to disappear even. He just didn't want to deal with this whole situation and this horrible pain right now. God, how he wished he wasn't a prince; he wouldn't have this wretched dilemma if he was just a commoner.

Like lightning cutting through an obsidian sky on a stormy night, an image of a certain lovely woman with ravishing blue eyes and pink tresses flashed through his mind. _She looked so heartbroken and lost when I had cut her hair and sent her away,_ he glumly said internally. His heart began aching all the more in trembling waves when he realized he was the reason for the pain she was currently feeling._ I wonder how she is right now… She probably hates me, no doubt._

_**Stop thinking about her already. You will only drive yourself mad, you fool,**_ his logic butted in and the purple-blue eyed male couldn't help but laugh. The logical side of him was right; though, he had to admit that he was the cause of not only his own misery, but Luka's misery as well. Things shouldn't have to end like this with the pink-haired enchantress. He loved her with his very being…

_**But you cannot be with her now. That opportunity never existed,**_ the Prince's logic reminded him. To this, Gakupo absentmindedly nodded while a few crystalline streams fell from his eyes.

"I know that now…" he spoke aloud with desperation and anguish lying beneath the steadiness of his voice. "But I still… love her."

* * *

><p>"Priestess, I believe everything is in order to your liking for the burning at sunset," a brown-haired male informed the tealnette who was currently standing there by the stake in front of the church, inspecting everything she could.<p>

"Thank you. That shall be all, Kiyoteru. You should retire for the rest of the day; you have worked really hard today. May God bless you for your assistance in extinguishing a horrid devilish woman," the young woman said in a light tone, warmth emanating from her girlish conniving features.

The man named Kiyoteru couldn't help but nod and blush at the priestess. "Y-yes, ma'am. Thank you for your kindness and your blessing!" With that, the brunette male scampered off and left Miku to her own dark musings.

"It's almost time," she stated calmly, excitement and satisfaction dancing in her teal eyes as she watched some of the townspeople trickle in. People of all sorts began settling into place around the stake in a circle.

_Perhaps they are here to watch that wretched witch burn,_ she thought, a sickeningly sweet smile ever growing on her features at the thought. Everything had been going just as she had hoped it would. A laugh brushed out of her lips. She had absolutely no regrets up until this point. Absolutely none. Sure, she had to hurt her beloved Gakupo in order to get this far, but the ending of it all would justify her actions. Gakupo would become all hers after this was finally all over.

_**You are a fool if you think that will happen,**_ a little voice in the back of Miku's head chimed in. This in turn caused the tealnette to frown; minutely of course, but still frown.

_It __will__ happen,_ Miku argued back.

_**She is a witch, one with powers and abilities far beyond your own mortal ones. You won't win this in the end,**_ the voice warned gravely, causing the priestess to have an internal hissy fit.

"So long as I get what I want in the end, I don't giving a damn about what happens to the witch," she muttered angrily to herself as she watched the group of spectators grow in number with each passing moment.

Although Miku was completely confident in her ability of manipulation and getting what she wanted, she couldn't help but somewhat worry if the voice is right. _No, it's not…_

* * *

><p>"Miku! Where are you?" Gumi excitedly questioned loudly as she entered the church, her voice reverberating softly. She had such wonderful news to tell her teal-maned friend!<p>

"Not so loud, Gumi. I'm right over here," the young priestess responded as she took a quick break from cleaning the statues that were lining the sides of the church so Gumi could see her.

"Oh! Sorry!" the young maid responded in a quieter volume, the excitement not once leaving her voice as she moved closer to her friend. "I have something to tell you. It's about our dearest friend, Gakupo."

Before the priestess could return back to cleaning, she momentarily looked at her friend with subtle curiosity. "What about him?" she asked cautiously.

"He's fallen in love! He plans on marrying her soon too!" the greenette blurted out giddily.

"E-eh?" Miku grunted in response, shocked at the news. Her Gakupo was marrying who now? "Who… who is she?" she asked in strained voice.

"Her name is Luka. She's new to this town, but she's a really lovely woman. She's beautiful and kind to him. He always seems to sing whenever he's met with her. He just seems so happy!" Gumi said with her childish jubilance, completely missing the priestess' bitter face.

"Ah," was all the priestess said for a time as she went back to cleaning, her face hidden from Gumi's viewpoint. "This really is news…"

"You know Miku, I'm surprised you didn't know this before I did. They always meet in front of the church and all," the maid said with a smile on her face, twirling a few times out of excitement.

"T-they do?" the tealnette asked in surprise, her eyes the size of saucers from her shock.

"Mhmm. They don't like being too public and everything, and the church is a pretty good place to meet since rarely anyone walks past here unless there's service. They usually just sit on the stairs, feed the birds and enjoy each other's company."

"How nice for them," Miku responded in flat spite, anger and jealousy hinted at in the edge of her voice.

Surprised at her friend's tone, Gumi stared at Miku with a look of concern on her face while she took a few steps closer to her friend. "Ano… Miku, are you alright?"

At that very instant, the priestess put on a cheery façade and faced her friend with a fake smile in place. "Of course! I'm just so happy that Gakupo has found someone that loves him so much… And that he actually reciprocates their feelings."

A small pang of guilt hit Gumi when it finally dawned on her that the priestess had always loved the Prince as more than a friend. _How stupid could I be?_ she questioned herself as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Miku, I-I'm sorry. I forgot that you l-"

"It's fine. All over and done with," Miku responded hastily, keeping her façade intact as she returned to cleaning. "We need to make sure Gakupo is happy."

Observing the slightly older female in front of her, the maid nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes. He deserves some happiness just like everyone else does."

Silence soon followed. An awkward, heavy silence. Gumi stood there for a moment watching Miku before her eyes started to wander. A quick glance at an old grandfather clock sent the maid into a panic the very next second. "Oh no! I have to get back before Prima puts my head on a silver platter! Goodbye, Miku!"

Before Miku could say anything, the greenette was out the doors which left the teal-eyed girl to herself. It was then that tears quickly began spilling from her eyes as she curled into a fetal position on the floor. Her small frame shook quietly against the cold stone of the floor as her weeping increased.

"Why Luka and not me…?"

* * *

><p>Gumi's lungs gasped for air as she made her way through town to deliver the pendent. She couldn't help but notice how unusually quiet and empty the town seemed as she continued to run down the streets. It was as if the town deserted save for a few people that were quietly walking about.<p>

The greenette stopped for a moment, catching her breath against a shop. She only had a bit more to go in order to deliver the pendent to the pink-haired witch and then she would be able to run away, saving some grief for both her and the Prince. _I have to keep moving_, she quietly scolded herself as her aching legs began moving. Though, her attention was soon caught by two voices.

"Now, please take a look, at this sad story! Don't forget to have your handkerchief ready!" cried out a young blonde female.

"In a faraway place, there was a witch! She fell in love with a prince!" cried out the male twin blonde soon after as the duo walked down the streets.

"They spend a lot of time together in happiness, that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic!" the two shouted out at the same time.

The young maid couldn't help but stare at the twins, resisting the urge to follow them and continue to hear their shouting. _They're talking about Gakupo and Luka after all, and they need me more than these two do,_ she reminded herself, going back to running towards the jail. She couldn't waste any more time. However, she couldn't help but get chills from the very last thing she heard from the twins in the distance.

"In a faraway place, there was a witch. She deceived and seduced a prince. The happy time is now over for him who was once under the witch's charm…"

* * *

><p>A sharp hiss escaped from the pinkette's lips at the harsh contact of a palm across her face as the guards dragged her out of the cell. Moments ago, the guards had tried to abuse her in an inappropriate manner due to their sick sense of fun. The witch's behavior sure was a surprise for them. They did not expect her to lash out at them by thrashing about violently, shackle-bound and all, and biting them viciously if they came too closely to her.<p>

At that very moment, Luka felt absolutely horrendous; she was tired, weak, heartbroken, furious and vengeful. And to add to the matter, she had the bitter iron taste of blood in her mouth from biting on of the guards so hard. She just wanted the burning to be over with already so she could be left alone in death; sweet, peaceful and lonesome death. She wasn't at all hoping for a means to escape; hell, she was hoping right now that Gumi had finally come to her sense and decided against helping her escape. However, she knew better.

The blue-eyed enchantress' thoughts were disturbed when she felt something searing hot against her flesh. She looked to see the source, only to find that she was soaked from head to toe in scorching hot water. Her skin felt so sensitive, so much so that she started fidgeting a bit despite the fact that her shackles still didn't give her that much liberty to move. A muffled shriek erupted from the woman as she felt someone scrub her sensitive skin with a rough cloth.

"Stop it! You are hurting me!" she screeched at the robust woman who was currently making Luka's skin raw from the harsh scrubbing. The young witch whimpered a tad as the woman further hurt her skin, causing small gashes in her skin. The pinkette had to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from actually screaming through this horrid torture while more scorching water was poured all over her.

After twenty minutes, Luka was released from the severe scrubbing, her once creamy skin now marred with red gashes and small cuts. Her pink short locks were wet, sticking to her skin. The rags she had been forced to wear earlier were now changed to a beige dress made out of a rough material, irritating her wounded skin all the more.

At the moment, she was being led to a cart to be taken to the stake, hands still bound. Despite the fact that she felt like calling out bloody murder only a while ago because of her "bath," the pinkette's face was void of emotion right now. She just didn't feel anything now.

"Oi, stay right here," a guard commanded her as he walked away for a moment. During this time, a small sigh escaped Luka's pale lips. _Time to go,_ she thought to herself, her body stiffening when she heard a familiar girly voice call out to her.

"Miss Luka!"

Hesitantly, the blue-orbed woman turned towards the direction of the voice, spotting an out of breath Gumi. The witch's heartbeat quickly increased. _Oh no! She actually made it back here! That means…_

"I-I got your amulet, Miss Luka," Gumi said out of breath, huffing as she walked over to a flustered Luka and pulled out the amulet from her pocket. She didn't even hesitate to place it around the woman's neck, a tired smile on her face. "You can be free now."

"You shouldn't have done this. You'll get in trouble if you get caught by anyone," the pinkette responded with worry and slight anger on her face. Deep inside, there was a part of her that was utterly grateful that the maid had gone through so much trouble. However, the more stubborn part of her was upset because if she ran away, she would still be living with this heartache.

"But seeing Gakupo live with a sense of relief that you aren't dead because of him is worth it… And maybe one day you two could be together," the green-eyed girl responded, a sad yet hopeful look dancing across her face. "But I know… that going on living will probably be more painful for you than to die at the stake in a little while. I just… hope that you choose to live for your sake and Gakupo's."

The maid's subtle request left Luka flabbergasted and upset. How could this young girl understand so much? How could she possibly be so unselfish and wish for her dear friend's happiness, not giving a damn about her own safety by helping a witch? And for some reason, the witch started crying and smiled at the maid, nodding. "I… I will… out of respect for you, Gumi. Thank you."

The younger female stood there staring at the witch, a gentle understanding smile gracing her lips as she nodded. It was then that the sound of the guard's footsteps reached their ears, sending young Gumi to run off, waving at the witch in such a way, it almost seemed like she was wishing the witch "good luck."

"Well now, we better get going. Don't want to disappoint everyone that's waiting for your death," the guard said with a sickening smile on his face, amusement washing over his voice. Luka had to keep herself from sneering at him or doing anything.

_**You should just leave now. You have your amulet now,**_ a voice echoed at the back of her head as she was placed in the cart, shackles locked in place to keep her from escaping her confines.

_Not yet,_ she responded to the voice internally, her face giving nothing away of her emotions as she was driven through the town. Her face didn't change in the slightest at the slurs and horrendous names the remaining people in the streets called her. A small sigh left her lips, tears slowly forming at the edges of her void eyes.

"I just want to see your face… One last time…" she muttered to herself, the sight of the church coming perfectly into view.

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em> the purple-haired male questioned himself with heartbreak as he finally arrived to the church, pacing to and fro while awaiting his beloved lady. His normally happy and patient demeanor now shattered. Only a while ago, his dearest friend Miku had come to him with hesitation and sadness. Apparently, she had news for him from another kingdom about a threat; this threat being a pink-haired witch looking to overthrow kingdoms and staking a claim on the lands.

When the teal-eyed femme had told him this, he had just simply denied that Luka could ever do such a thing. _She's far too caring and loving to do such a thing,_ he had told himself. But when the young priestess had provided a letter from a neighboring kingdom and a wanted poster with a pink-haired woman that shared an uncanny resemblance to his love, his heart shattered.

"Gakupo!"

Frozen stiff, the purple-orbed Prince stopped in his tracks with his back to the lovely female that called out to him. His heart was aching right at this very moment, pleading with his good sense so he wouldn't do anything stupid to hurt his beloved. Unfortunately, he was allowing his brain all the control this time around. From a young age, he was taught to do the right thing for the kingdom; the right thing right now being to rid himself of a greedy enchantress that would turn the kingdom to shambles.

"Miss Megurine," he stated monotonously as he turned to face her, his demeanor a perfect mirror of a stone cold wall. He needed to be strong; he needed to not let his emotions get the better of him right now. However, his self-control slightly wavered at the dejected look that flashed through the pinkette's brilliant cerulean eyes; it was killing him to see her like that.

"What… what's wrong?" Luka questioned hesitantly, pink tendrils spilling over her shoulder as she stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in concern, only to have her hand smacked away by the Prince.

"I would much rather prefer you call me by my title. Peasants do not have the luxury of being familiar with someone such as me," he responded flatly. "Though, I suppose it does not matter as you will not be around me at all to be formal with me anyhow."

Confusion washed over the femme's face, hurt clearly displaying in her eyes while her voice wavered with heartbreak. "W-what? What do you mean? Have I done something wrong?"

Despite the incessant nagging that his heart was currently doing, Gakupo held onto his emotionless mask as a pair of guards appeared behind Luka and grabbed hold of her arms. His mask was perfect even as the duo held onto the delicate pinkette so harshly, preventing her from running away or thrashing about.

"What- What is this?" she exclaimed loudly, tears slowly spilling from her eyes as she tried to wriggle out of the guards' grasps.

"Luka Megurine, you are under arrest for dealing with Witchcraft. And for such a severe offense, you will also be put to death," one of the guards stated listlessly.

"…What? You must be joking!" Luka whimpered loudly, her thrashing and wiggling ceasing as she ripped her gaze away from the guard to Gakupo. "Gakupo… please, don't tell me this is true. Please."

Heart clenching, Gakupo simply took a step forward in front of Luka, drawing the small dagger from his belt. For a moment, the blue-eyed femme thought he was going to stab her. But to her surprise, he simply grabbed hold of her pink locks and cut them off with a quick flick of the dagger. On top of that, the Prince took the amulet hanging from her neck and shoving it into his pocket. Her heart just broke into two at his next few words.

"Lock her up and make sure she does not escape."

A broken sob escaped the female's lips as they roughly dragged her away, her beloved's back to her as he began to walk away. Not even all the power in the world could keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks. _How could this be happening?_ she questioned herself brokenly as she was put into shackles and onto a horse, being taken to the jail.

And with the pinkette gone, the purple-haired male's body wracked with a soul-shattering sob as his mask broke. That's when he began to run, running all the way back to the castle and straight to his bedchambers. The only words escaping from his lips along the way being "I'm so sorry, Luka…"

_I'm so sorry and I love you._

* * *

><p>"Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!"<p>

"Witch!"

"Devil's whore!"

"Horrid damnation!"

The Prince couldn't help but wince at the horrible things that he heard as the pink-haired female finally arrived. Imagine his horror when he saw how riled up everyone had gotten and even started throwing things in her direction, the guards even joining in on the jeering and throwing of objects. His heart was roaring in anger and longing to protect the pink-haired woman he loved so much.

Gakupo was so wrapped up in his own horror and anger that he didn't even notice the happy and wicked smile that had made its way onto Miku's face. Her eyes were dancing in utter delight at how hated the pink-haired witch was and how horrible she was being treated. Finally, things were going to turn back to normal; a world with Luka Megurine would no longer exist. The pinkette would just be a wretched distant memory and the teal-eyed girl was absolutely all right with that.

The townspeople were going wild, the insults whizzing through the air until Luka was finally tied up to a cross, firewood covered in oil below her ready to be lit on command. It was then that the teal-haired priestess began to speak and the crowd fell to a hush.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here tonight to witness the burning of a witch!" At this, the crowd hollered with bloodthirsty cheers, only to fall back into silence when Miku continued to talk. "This witch has enchanted our beloved Prince, Gakupo. She cast a spell not too long ago to make His Majesty fall in love with her. She has done this in order to gain control over him and take over this land. For dealing with witchcraft, she would be kept in jail for the remainder of her life. But for using magic against His Highness, she is to be put to death at the stake!"

While the crowd went crazy with approval and shouting, Miku stole a glance at the Prince to see that he was staring at the witch. A wildfire of jealousy and rage ran through her as she did her damnedest to keep a sincere and innocent mask on her face. The need to be rid of the witch was growing far too much for her to contain anymore.

_Only a moment more and you'll finally be gone, Luka_, the priestess thought with a wicked smile as she glared at said woman with all the hate she had. _Just you wait._

* * *

><p>Throughout the priestess' little spiel, the witch's eyes never left the tealnette's figure. Watching her every movement, Luka quickly caught onto Miku's delighted tone of voice and ecstatic facial features. It didn't shock her in the slightest that no one seemed to catch on that the priestess was far too happy about the burning of a witch; they were calling her horrid nicknames and throwing stuff at her after all. It most certainly didn't surprise her to see that the young tealnette was glaring at her either. <em>I bet you can't wait to get rid of me, huh?<em>

When the young priestess finally turned around to give another small spiel to the crowd, Luka allowed herself to start looking around for a certain face in particular as she tuned out the girl's childish voice. It most certainly didn't take too long to find who it was she was looking for. Her heart nearly broke all over again when she saw Gakupo staring at her with those beautiful purple-blue eyes of his, emotions swimming in his eyes. And just by his gaze alone, she could see that her beloved was currently at war with himself. _His duty or his love…_

It didn't occur to her that she was crying until she felt that her shirt was wet. But now that she was crying, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing and she couldn't stop the surge of emotions that followed. Anger, sadness, confusion, betrayal, love, hope, and longing along with a sea of emotions that she couldn't decipher on her own. All she wanted at the moment, however, was to run to Gakupo and run away with him. To go to some place where no one knew their names and no one could keep them from each other; they could forget this life in this town and create a new one just on their own. _But I can't ask that of him… he belongs here with his people,_ she decided internally while her sobs continued as she suddenly began to sing.

"_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen, Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen…" **_

This sudden outburst of words caused the crowd to break out in a roar of disapproval and fear. It didn't surprise Luka the slightest bit that Miku took this opportunity to set fire to the oiled wood located below the pinkette.

"She's calling out to the Devil! Quickly! Before she finishes chanting her wicked spell, envelop her in flames!" That being said, a handful of guards threw torches of fire at the wood, the flames instantly enveloping the wood and starting to burn the short-haired female.

It was then a sudden burst of anger swept through the witch as she shouted at the priestess. "If you are willing to go this far as to call my love for Prince Gakupo "witchcraft," then I will be sure that everything you hold dear goes down with me in flames, priestess!"

A small look of horror washed over the priestess' face at the threat, Luka knowing why she had that look. The one thing that Miku held dear to her was Gakupo himself. Now, the pinkette wasn't selfish, but she knew the threat would scare the daylights of the tealnette. In fact, the teal-maned girl was so scared, that she started screaming for the guards to make the fire larger. Though, Luka wasn't paying attention to the capricious girl beneath her; she was currently looking at the Prince.

If anyone had told her that Gakupo cried over her because of how much he loved her, she would laugh at them like she had with Gumi a little earlier. But now, the pale-skinned femme saw for herself that he was indeed crying over her. Even over the distance, Luka could feel the unfailing longing, unshakable love and profound regret coming from the purple-haired male. His eyes were just swirling with such strong emotions; a saddened smile graced her face for one more time as a few tears spilled from her eyes again.

A large gust of wind suddenly swept through the town, nearly knocking the townspeople over like a bunch of dominos and extinguishing the fire while a pillar of light covered the blue-eyed witch. Confused screaming and howls filled the air as the wind got even stronger.

It took every bit of strength and balance Gakupo had to keep from being knocked over on the ground. But for some reason, this torrent of air was soothing to him as well as the pillar of light; though, he had to close his eyes that instant from the blinding effect of the light. Just then, he felt someone embracing him tightly. It was warm and familiar, a sense of love radiating from the person who held him. "Luka," he murmured just before the warmth was swept away with the wind, the bright light and the gust of wind dissipating at once.

With the wind and light gone, everyone looked and found the witch gone. Angry shouts reverberated in the air while an enraged howl escaped from the priestess' lips. However, all this was lost on the purple-haired male.

Purple-blue eyes on the twilight sky, he could make out the shape of a winged-person flying away towards the sunset as black feathers twirled down to the ground. Sticking his hand out, the Prince caught one of the feathers and kissed it while tears spilling from his eyes; both of joy and of utter despair.

"Goodbye… Luka," he whispered to the wind, oblivious to the chaos around him.

* * *

><p><em>* Leia (English Version) – Laurel<em>

_** No Good Deed – Idina Menzel_

Sorry it took so long to finish this fic. Life is seriously a crazy thing. And as far as I am concerned, this fic is finished. However, I do have an epilogue of what I think would happen in a few years after this occurrence. I am more than willing to post it up if enough people review and ask for it.

A shoutout to my derp of a friend Luka who kept badgering me about finishing this fic (and kept bribing me with awesome music). He's part of the reason I updated. The other reason being that I promised my fans (Unyielding Wish in particular) that I would update soon, so here I am.

I have a few fanfics (mainly one-shots) planned up thanks to endless plot bunnies, so you might see some fics from me in various ratings in regards to: Vocaloid, Inuyasha, Once Upon A Time, Bleach, Naruto, Teen Titans and Young Justice.

_Ci vediamo,_

_Sonnielion._


	3. Time Stopping Magic

_First of all, I have to thank __**FeatherBerry**__, __**katos32536**__, __**YoMaster (guest)**__,__** Nekoo-kun (guest)**__, __**yukari123 (guest)**__, __**aza004 (guest)**__, __**Ten-Faced**__, __**Unyielding Wish**__ and those that favorited/followed this story. Thank you all so very much for your kind words and such! I'm glad so many people wanted an epilogue, so this is all for you and I hope you enjoy it! And to all my haters, thanks ever so much. Your words of contempt helped out quite a bit._

_Oh, and if you would be so kind to keep tabs on my tumblr because I'll most likely be updating quicker on Tumblr than on FFnet due to some issues I'm having with it. My tumblr is: skyloftx. tumblr. com (without the spaces). And besides, it gives me a better chance to know my readers and vice versa. C:_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Vocaloid or this plot; I just own my weird little plot and my twisted imagination._

* * *

><p>A small tune danced in the air as the green-haired maid tidied up the King's bedchamber, glancing quietly at a looking-glass that hung on the wall. Her girly features were no more for she now had age lines along her eyes and mouth as her vibrant green locks now were a duller greem and reached the middle of her back. A sad smile graced Gumi's features as she thought about how time flew by after the pink-haired witch's escape thirty-five years ago. She had been fifteen then just as her dear friend Gakupo had been twenty-one; now they were well in their fifties.<p>

Rough coughing caught Gumi's attention, the greenette turning around instantly and rushing over to the King's bedside. Placing a tender hand on his back, she began rubbing his back in circles to help sooth her friend during his coughing fit. But despite her tender and motherly actions, she couldn't help but be extremely worried over her longtime friend. Anyone could see how much the purple-haired male had changed over the course of thirty-five years; he had grown colder and so much more distant with the general public. And more recently in the past fifteen years, his health began declining rather quickly.

For some reason, Gumi's mind slowly began to wander to the day where the Prince married the princess of a neighboring kingdom about twenty years after the failed burning; marking the day he also officially became King. A fake smile was plastered on his face that day while his eyes were void of emotion. No one but her seemed to notice his behavior; especially not the beautiful blonde Lily, the soon-to-be Queen. Everyone was much too busy fussing over the glamorous wedding and the wonderful news of having such an interestingly lovely Queen.

"G-Gumi… water…" the ill Gakupo muttered out in a raspy voice, a coughing fit hitting him at full force as the maid quickly snapped out of her thoughts and presented the King with water, pulling him up as gently as she could so he could drink the water. Once she was sure her friend's thirst was sated and coughing stopped, the green-eyed femme placed a cool washcloth on the King's head and pushed him down to rest. It only took a few moments for the King to fall into a light slumber, his breathing a bit ragged and shallow.

Sighing quietly, Gumi walked to the door of the bedchamber and stuck her head out, looking around the hall until she spotted a greenette girl and an albino boy down the hallway. "Sonika, Piko!" she called out loudly to her children, the duo quickly heeding their mother's call.

"Yes, mother?" the fifteen-year-old albino male asked curiously with his head tilted to the side while his older sister trailed behind.

"You called, mother?" Sonika asked, a gentle smile on her face as the duo awaited for their mother's response.

Grinning at her children, Gumi closed the bedchamber door behind her and slowly began walking down the hallway. It didn't surprise her in the slightest that her two children trailed behind her, Piko gently latching onto his mother's arm to keep up with her quick strides. "Yes, I was wondering where the Queen and Princess are. I'm sure one of you two would know."

At this, Piko beamed quietly at his mother while nodding his head. "Yup! Queen Lily is still out and about in the neighboring kingdom. Princess Ia is napping in her room."

For his response, the albino adolescent received a loving pat on the head and a gentle smile from his mother. "Thank you, dear." Older green eyes then rested on the younger greenette, a small light of curiousity dancing in them. "And Sonika, have you heard anything about _her_ yet?"

"Yes, mother. I have heard from a few vagabonds and traveling knights while I was in town that _she_ would be coming to town for the first time in years. It seems that she has gotten your letter and wishes to see some old friends according to what Knight Kaito has told me," the twenty-year-old femme responded.

A cheery smile made its way over Gumi's face, making her appear like her old teenage self as she began jumping up and down in glee. She had been hoping that the pinkette would get her message and would come and visit. Perhaps the King would then feel better seeing his beloved again; hell, maybe she could even cure him of his sickness. _I wonder if she has aged as well_, she quietly questioned herself as she spun in circles, her children watching with some delight and smiles on their faces.

"Good, good! This is marvelous news!" the maid responded, slowly calming down as she hugged both her children. "Now, run along and do your duties. I have a few things to do before our honored guest arrives. Should she come and knock on our door, let her in and bring her to the King's room, all right?" When the duo nodded and scampered off to go their chores, Gumi set out to go visit Princess Ia.

* * *

><p>The town was abuzz with gossip as a cloaked figure walked through the cobblestone streets. People walking to and fro in groups, not paying attention at all to this individual draped in a black cloak. Rumors and stories of a horrible witch that escaped so long ago danced in the air along with tales of a treacherous priestess. They were speaking of events from so very long ago; it almost seemed like a silly tale to those who never witnessed the occurrence.<p>

A soft sigh left pale lips as the figure continued down the street, slowly ignoring everyone and anyone that stood in their way. It was a very easy task for someone like them; all they had to do was ignore the rest of the world like they had done for years now. They were a master of ignoring others that were deemed unnecessary. However, they could not ignore a certain line that a small brunette child sang in jubilance, her brown eyes twinkling in mischief and ignorance.

_"In a faraway place, there was a witch. She deceived and seduced a prince. The happy time is now over for him who was once under the witch's charm,"_ sang the child, nearly bumping into the cloaked person out of clumsiness. Once she caught herself, she scampered away, leaving the cloaked figure temporarily frozen with shock and minute anger.

_Things certainly haven't changed all that much_, a voice chimed in internally as the cloaked figure continued forward, heading to meet a dear old friend.

* * *

><p>Tiptoeing into the Princess's bedchamber, Gumi quietly observed the young girl as she set down a tray of tea and cookies on bedside table. Long strawberry blonde tendrils were splayed all over the bed behind her, her small frame curled up in a fetal position while her soft breaths quietly swayed in the air. Princess Ia<strong><em>*<em>** was an adorable child in the greenette's eyes, slightly reminding her of what a child between Gakupo and Luka would look like had they ever had the opportunity of being with one another. The ten-year-old's hair could pass for a light pink in the right light and had similar personality to Luka (from what she had seen) after all. Not to mention that Princess Ia had purple-blue eyes like her father did.

_Perhaps that's why the King adores her so much. She reminds him of Luka, _Gumi mused internally, smiling gently at the princess before running her aged fingers through the young child's hair. It was then that the strawberry blonde girl fluttered her eyes open and turned to look at the maid, sleep still plastered on her young face.

"Miss Gumi?" Ia questioned hesitantly as she sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes while she tried to focus on the green-haired maid. "How… how is Papa doing? Is he any better?"

The greenette's heart clenched in her chest as she placed an affectionate hand on the young girl's hair, stroking it slowly while she spoke as levelly as she could. "Princess, your father is still very sick. He needs as much rest as he possibly can and he needs to relax."

Glassy-eyed, the young girl nodded as she turned her head to stare out the window, taking in the cloudy afternoon sky. She had known that her father was a very sickly man since she could possibly remember. From what she had been told by her Nana Gumi, her father had once been a kind and springy sort of gentleman that many women fawned over; particularly her very young mother, Lily. However, her beloved father had fallen ill and became a rather cold man some time before she was born. The petite girl was never told why her father changed so suddenly, but from the bedtime stories Sonika told her of a beautiful witch and a handsome prince that fell in love, she sort of felt like that was her father's story.

"Ah, Miss Gumi, can I play with Piko-pi in the garden?" the Princess suddenly asked to get her mind off of her own thoughts, putting a smile on for her nanny. When she received a nod and an understanding smile, Ia slipped out of her bed and dressed herself, running straight out of the room soon after hugging the greenette in search of her dear albino friend.

Staring after the child, Gumi couldn't help but tear up the slightest bit. She knew the young girl was severely concerned over her father; he was the only biological parent that gave a damn about her. The Queen was often away and rarely ever concerned herself with little Ia. Though, it was to be expected from a young queen; Lily had only been twenty when she gave birth to the Princess and as of right now, turning thirty in a few months.**_**_**

A shuddering sigh left her lips as she grabbed the tray, walking out the room and skillfully closing the doors to the bedchamber with her foot. _Luka, if you take Gakupo away with you, can you take Ia too? She deserves to be happy with her father and a mother figure that loves her,_ the greenette thought to herself as she headed back to Gakupo's bedchamber.

* * *

><p>"Sis, look!"<p>

"Yeah, Sonika. Look!"

A light sigh escaped the young femme's lips as she trailed after the Princess and her brother absentmindedly. The greenette had long since known that if the two young'ins were going out to play in the garden, she had to drop everything and watch them to keep them out of trouble. She really didn't feel like being reprimanded by her mother ever again for allowing the duo to "tend" to the garden.

_I obviously read Alice in Wonderland to often to Ia… those two did paint the roses red after all. Though, it was funny to see the "Queen" get all mad about her lovely garden being ruined. You'd think Piko would stop acting like a ten-year-old kid considering his age,_ Sonika mused to herself as she finally caught up to the children that were preoccupied with a bush. "What is it, you guys?"

"Shhh! Sis, look!" Piko chirped, pointing a pale finger at something beyond the bush as he scooted over to make some room between him and the strawberry blonde girl. At this, Sonika peeked through the shrub, taking notice from the corner of her eye that Ia seemed completely entranced and utterly excited. Naturally, she was confused to why the young Princess was like that until she actually looked forward.

A lithe woman draped in a black velvet cloak with a cobalt violet gown stood at the gate, guards blocking her way in getting inside the palace. From what could be seen, the unknown woman had misty rose colored hair that went well passed her waist and a porcelain complexion accompanied by pale scarlet lips. The woman looked no older than Sonika herself or perhaps a little bit older, yet there was a sense of power and regality that no one her age could possess regardless of upbringing. _No way… could it be…?_

"Soni, isn't that the lady mother's expecting?" Piko chimed in inquisitively, receiving a nod from his elder sister. It was then that the little Princess darted from out of the bushes and went straight to the guards and the stranger, leaving behind a panicking Sonika and Piko. "Oh, Princess! Wait!"

By then, the small girl had already gotten the guards and stranger's attention, receiving quizzical yet anxious looks from the guards while the woman gave the girl a tender and motherly smile. For some reason, the blue-purple-eyed girl began to blush a bit due to the gentleness of the woman's smile; her mother _never_ smiled at her like that. The only person that came close to this woman's smile was Gumi, but even then, she had never blushed because of it.

"Princess, you should head back inside," one of the guards with snow white hair huffed out in slight agitation, glaring at the pinkette.

"Yes, we'll take care of this woman. She won't bother you again," the other guard with crimson hair declared, giving the woman a stony gaze. "So Princess, please run along back inside."

A wave of indignation crashed through the young girl, a frustrated pout decorating her young face. And just as she was about to yell at the guards for talking down to her and the visitor, Piko and Sonika ran up to the small group.

"Ah, I'm sorry, ma'am! I hope Taito and Akaito weren't being too troublesome!" Sonika apologized, bowing her head towards the pink-haired femme before shooting warning looks at the two guards.

"Oh, don't worry about it. And you needn't bow; I'm no royal. I've just come to visit as per the request of Gumi," the pinkette paused, giving Sonika and Piko a knowing look. "You two must be her children, correct?"

Piko's eyes widened in wonder and surprise while he smiled up at the woman, rocking on his heels. "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

Rolling her eyes, the greenette waved off Piko's question as she quickly turned about face and started walking. "Come inside, ma'am! My mother's waiting for you."

That being said, the two guards begrudgingly moved out of the way and allowed the woman through, Piko coming up to her and pulling her along by her hand. It didn't seem to occur to the two servants that were walking away with the expected guest that they left the Princess behind, though it barely mattered. The strawberry blonde child stood there staring after the woman for a moment in wonder and admiration before running after the trio.

_Please tell me you're the one Papa's been waiting for!_ she hoped with a smile on her face as she caught up with them, heading towards the King's bedchambers.

* * *

><p>"Gumi, you shouldn't bother yourself checking on me all day. Go spend time with Sonika and Piko," the purple-haired King rasped out as he sipped some herbal tea, the green-haired maid smiling at him like a young child again. His beloved sister figure hadn't grown out of her stubbornness even after all these years; not that he minded it. It was probably one of the traits that he so admired about her. She was capable of withstanding her ground despite the heavy opposition; she never broke under pressure and rarely ever bended much unlike him. While his dearest friend stood proudly and unyielding, he cowered and wilted with the slightest bit of pressure nowadays. <em>What happened to the man I used to be?<em>

"Oh, but if I don't, who will? Besides, those two can fend for themselves rather well; I taught them as much," Gumi chimed with a gentle maternal smile as she prepared his medicine, pouring two liquids together in a small cup to produce a mauve-colored syrup. "There's your medicine, my lord. Better drink it before you get worse or else I'll hang you for it," she teased with all seriousness as she waited for him to take it.

With a pout on his face that seemed to erase the heavy age lines that time gave him, Gakupo swallowed the bitter remedy in one gulp as he chased it down with the herbal tea. "Two years of taking the bloody thing and I still can't get used to the taste," the purple-maned male huffed as the maid poured him more tea while giggling.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Gakupo. There are worse-tasting things out there, I'm sure," Gumi mused as she received a smile from her old friend. Seeing him smile was such a rare treat now, so she made sure to treasure it as much as she could. The greenette never knew when she would see a smile grace his features again; though, it would most likely be in her company, her children's or Princess Ia's.

"I suppose you're right, Gumi," he stated softly, staring at the tea in the teacup swirl around. Somehow, it reminded him of when his friend nearly drowned about twenty years ago after falling in the stream, only to be saved by a gentle (but rough around the edges) knight. It didn't surprise the King at all that the two hit it off from there, fell in love and had children together. They would've had a happily ever after if it had not been for his untimely death; the knight died trying to defend a child from creatures in the forest. The greenette and her children had wept over the man's death, but soon got over their grief.

_They're ever the resilient bunch_, he smiled to himself as he took another sip of his tea and stole a vanilla cookie from the tray by his bedside. When he stole a glance in his friend's direction, he could see that she was currently in her own little world with that distant and dreamy gaze of hers. It made him curious of what it was that she was thinking about, but he wasn't going to pry… until the question slipped from his mouth. "What are you daydreaming about?"

The greenette nearly jumped out of her skin as the King snapped her out of her thoughts, her green eyes staring at him owlishly before shaking her head. "Oh, nothing really… Just how much has happened within the past years. Who would've thought you and I would still be the greatest of friends and have our children be close friends too?" she pondered with a gentle smile, receiving a nod in agreement as well as a smile from her purple-haired friend. It was then her thoughts traveled to a certain teal-haired femme, a small frown creeping onto her face.

"And who would've thought that Miku would no longer be here?" she grimaced with careful annoyance. "She's probably suffering more in the afterlife than she ever did when she was alive."

"But that was her fault," Gakupo responded with a tight face, sipping his tea while anger and betrayal danced in his eyes. It was the truth; the priestess had made her own bed by manipulating everyone around her in order to kill off a certain pinkette out of a fit of jealousy. It was a very hard year after that failed burning due to Miku becoming overly obsessive and possessive over him, nearly killing him in his sleep for rejecting her affections repeatedly. It goes without saying that she was imprisoned for her actions of betrayal and her attempts of killing him. Sadly, she committed suicide after about two years in prison, but by that time, Gakupo and Gumi had grown utterly indifferent towards their former friend. And by now, she was long forgotten by everyone save for them. Nothing but an old tale.

A sigh left the green-haired woman's lips then, knowing the heartache her royal friend bore when it came to the tealnette. After ripping the King away from his true love, the girl had has the audacity to make his life more of a hell soon afterwards. Though Gumi wouldn't admit it out loud, she was glad that the priestess was dead and gone now; she couldn't cause the purple-haired man anymore hell or pain. And besides, he had one royal blonde pain in the ass to deal with; he didn't need any more trouble now with his failing health. "She's gone now, so there's nothing that can be done about her past stupidity."

Sudden rapping at the caused the woman to walk towards the bedchamber doors as her friend continued on with his tea and relax. Opening the door, she saw a very excited Piko jumping up and down. "Mama, she's here, she's here!" he said in jubilance, barely able to hide his joy as he pointed down the hall to a woman in a velvet cloak that was currently talking with the young Princess.

Utter glee filled the greenette's heart, a bright smile adorning her aged features as she quickly kissed the top of her son's head and nodded. "Thank you, dear. I'll be there to talk to her in a moment," she spoke kindly as her son ran off to continue on with his chores, leaving Gumi to turn around and look at Gakupo.

"Your Highness, will you allow me a moment to do something?" she inquired, joy lacing her voice as she stared at him with eyes that made her seem like a child again.

"Of course, Gumi. I'll be fine right here with the tea and cookies," Gakupo mused lightly as he continued on with the food as Gumi ran out of the room and shut the door behind her.

_She's back!_

* * *

><p>"So, your name is Luka Megurine?" Ia questioned in wonder at the pink-haired beauty in front of her.<p>

"Yes… But you can just call me Luka or Lulu if you like, Your Highness," the pinkette responded with a kind tone and a smile, receiving a happy grin from the little Princess.

"I'll call you "Luka" since that's your name," the strawberry blonde girl responded in a matter-of-factly way as she looked over at the green-haired maid that was currently running towards them with the energy of a teenager, leaving the child astounded. _Miss Gumi was probably really energetic when she was younger,_ the little girl inquired as the greenette stopped right in front of her and the witch.

"M-Miss Luka!" Gumi stuttered out, her heart hammering against her chest as she wrapped her arms around the pinkette and hugged her. "Oh! How good it is to see you again!" she cheered, smiling at the young-looking woman with utter joy.

"It's so wonderful to see you too, Gumi," Luka smiled warmly, ruffling the greenette's long locks in an affectionate way. "I see where your daughter Sonika gets her beautiful hair and where Piko gets his bountiful energy from," she teased frivolously, causing the maid to blush with mild embarrassment and to laugh.

"Oh, I know. They're such terrors," the maid joked lightly as she hugged the pinkette once again, pulling away from her only a moment after. "You look like you haven't aged a day! Still as beautiful as ever!" Gumi grinned, looking towards the Princess who was currently observing them. "Wouldn't you say so, Princess Ia?"

A light blush surfaced on the young girl's face all of a sudden, nodding. "Luka is as beautiful as a princess."

Not resisting a smile, Luka placed a hand on the young girl's head in a way of thanks with an ever present smile on her face. "Thank you, Your Highness. It means an awful lot coming from you," she spoke soothingly, causing the girl to smile.

"You're welcome," she beamed up at the witch, a feeling of joy and wholeness that she never felt before filling her as she drank in the woman's presence. Luka had such a warm and inviting aura around her and Ia couldn't help but marvel at it; it reminded her of the air her nanny carried around her when it came to Piko and Sonika. _Is this what a mother feels like?_ she wondered to herself as she turned to Gumi, a look of calm washing her young face. "I'm going to go to my room now. It was nice meeting you, Luka." That being said, the little girl ran off, already missing the witch's presence.

_She feels like home just like Papa does¸_ the young femme decided as she walked into her room with a content look on her face.

* * *

><p>As the two women watched the Princess leave, Gumi couldn't help but notice the longing but caring look in the pinkette's cerulean eyes. It didn't take a scholar to know that the pink-haired enchantress was already fond of the blonde princess in the way a mother would be fond of their child. The greenette's heart warmed at the thought that Luka would probably take care of Ia if it came down to it. "Time sure flies," she commented absentmindedly, turning her gaze to the pink woman.<p>

"It does indeed…" Luka paused, biting down on her lip for a moment. "Gakupo has a beautiful daughter," she stated in a careful tone, trying to hide the minor pain she was feeling at the thought of him being with someone else. She had been longing for him for so long and the knowledge that he had a child with someone other than her made her heart sink a bit.

"Ia truly is a beautiful child," Gumi agreed as she watched the pinkette's cautious eyes. "I'm happy she's not anything like her mother; she barely even looks like her. In all honesty… the Princess is more like you, Miss Luka. She even looks a bit similar to you."

A tender smile ghosted over the blue-eyed enchantress' lips at that thought, her sinking heart lightening up and warming. Even she had to admit that what Gumi was true; she had thought that she was staring at a younger version of herself. "If you say so, Gumi," Luka pondered before she continued speaking. "And how have you been? Busy I would guess with your children."

Looking both forlorn and happy, Gumi nodded. "I've been wonderful, really. There's nothing about my life that I can complain about save for Gakupo's horrible health. My children are alive and well, and they're growing up to be wonderful and kind people. Their father would be proud of them…"

Taking the subtle hint, the pinkette placed a comforting hand on the greenette's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your and your children's loss, my friend."

Shaking her head, Gumi could only smile at the witch. "Oh, don't worry about it. He lived a happy life and I'm sure he's happy to know his children are well."

Nodding for a moment, Luka tilted her head to the side as she looked at the green-eyed maid with concern and curiosity. "Now what's this about Gakupo's horrible health? I've heard whispers in the nearby towns that the King was sick, but I thought it was just a temporary thing."

Gumi then frowned the slightest bit as she let out a sigh. "Sadly, no. He's been sick for years now; even before Ia was born. But he's gotten so much worse within the past few years… I'm kind of expecting him to die at any given moment from how bad it gets," she admitted sorrowfully as a tear raced down her aged cheek, making her wipe it away as quickly as possible while she held in the rest of her tears. However, looking at the enchantress' heartbroken face made it all the more difficult to hold it in.

"I… I had no idea he was so sick… I… I would've d-"

"It's not your fault, Miss Luka. He was bound to get sick eventually; that's what happens when you get old," she joked lightly. "I think… I think you're part of what's keeping him alive. The other part being Princess Ia. He loves the both of you so much."

Visibly stiffening, the fair-looking femme looked down to the ground while she tried to ignore the pounding of her heart at the mention that Gakupo loved her. "Does he really?" she questioned carefully, her cerulean gaze resting on Gumi as she received a nod for an answer. "Oh Gumi, you don't give yourself enough credit. You and your children are probably another part of what's keeping him going. You're his oldest and dearest friend, after all."

Sticking out her tongue childishly, the greenette laughed lightly. "I guess you're right. I have been taking care of him for the past fifteen years after all. Gods know that if I don't, no one will."

Luka nodded at this, her mind briefly traveling to the events that happened so long ago. "I… I've heard some rumors about Miku," she informed slowly, gauging the maid's reaction. To her surprise, Gumi seemed totally unaffected (or rather, uncaring) at the mention of the teal-haired priestess.

"She was imprisoned about a year after she managed to chase you off," she stated, acting as if she was listlessly talking about the dreary weather outside. "Miku made Gakupo's life an utter hell during that year… She even tried to kill him after he rejected her affections so many times."

To say that the blue-eyed enchantress was surprised was a bit of an understatement. She was aware that the priestess obviously had some issues due to having her nearly burned at the stake out of jealousy. But she had absolutely no idea that she would go so far as to almost kill the purple-haired male. "What… what happened to her?" she asked, her eyes wide with minor shock.

"Well, she ended up hanging herself while she was imprisoned. According to the guards that watched over her, she had gone mad," she said with a light frown marring her face. "I went to visit her once… She blamed you for taking him away from her. Shouting nonsense about how the two of them would've been happy if you had never shown up."

"Ah… I suppose that's to be expected," Luka grimaced, slight remorse dancing in her eyes. "I… I still feel for her though. Despite what she put me through, I can understand why. But I don't condone what she did."

"I can understand why she did what she did too… But I will _never_ forgive her for the complete and total hell she put Gakupo through!" Gumi huffed, a clear frown creasing her face.

"Speaking of Gakupo… can I see him?" the pinkette asked warily, trying to change the subject in order to ward off the bad aura that was currently occupying the air around them.

"But of course," Gumi chirped happily as she started walking away, waving a hand for the pinkette to follow her as the tense atmosphere melted away in an instant. When the enchantress began walking after her, the maid continued walking on down the hallway with a smile on her face. Everything surely had to work out for the better now that the enchantress was here.

* * *

><p>"<em>And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting<br>A love gone for so long…_" (1)

The King's bedchamber slightly quivered with the echo of his song as he stood by the window. Gakupo felt so tired just by the little walk from his bed to the window; how was it possible to feel this old and useless? However, the exhaustion he felt was nothing in comparison to the heartache that made its presence known once again. Images of a smiling pink-haired femme flooded his mind, causing him so much more grief than comfort. Then came the crashing wave of guilt and the air of anger. _I'm an emotional wreck_.

A knock at the door caught his attention, turning his head to the side to look at the entrance of his bedchamber. "Enter," he spoke softly as he turned his attention back out the window, noticing for the very first time that it was the stormy afternoon had sprung into a beautiful clear day.

"I'm back, Your Highness," Gumi beamed as she entered, opening the door behind her even wider to allow the pink-haired witch to enter. It didn't surprise her to see that the woman was taking very slow tentative steps into the bedchamber. "And I brought a visitor if you don't mind, sir."

"A visitor? Oh, of course I-" Gakupo stopped midsentence as he turned around to gaze at Gumi. Imagine his shock when he saw the blue-eyed enchantress looking at him with a serene look on her face. Standing there gaping for a moment, the King walked forward in slow steps until he stood right in front of the young-looking femme. It was almost as if the purple-haired man was having an out of body experience as he reached forward and brushed his withered hand against Luka's cheek, a shuddering breath escaping his lips. "It's you… You're… You're really here."**_***_**

The pink-haired enchantress had to bite down on her quivering lip to keep herself composed, her masking failing once she caught a tear stroll down the man's face and his wet eyes shivering with both happiness and disbelief. She couldn't help but throw her arms around the man and bury her head into his chest. In all honesty, she felt like weeping, but the stubborn side of her wouldn't let her. "Yes, I'm here," she murmured.

It was while the duo was having their tender moment that the maid slipped out the doors, a smile on her face as she did so. This, of course, went unnoticed by the two of them as they held onto each other; so desperately clinging to one another as if letting go would mean that they would disappear and it was only a taunting fantasy. It seemed like they held each other for years before Gakupo pulled away from Luka when he had another coughing fit.

"You're sick," the pinkette said with concern as she led the King to his bed, helping him sit down and rubbing his back in a circular motion to soothe him. When he finally settled down, she pulled him in a light embrace and kissed his cheek. "You were in such good condition the last I saw you…"

A chuckle escaped from the purple-haired King's lips as he rested his chin atop the witch's pink locks, holding her loosely yet close to him. It was true what she said; he had been in his prime back then. Now he was just some sickly old man that clung to life for the sake of his loved ones. "Time does that to a person… Though, I see time has been nothing but kind to you," he smiled, breathing lightly. "You look as lovely as you did back then."

"Magic does that to you," Luka answered with indifference. "I do have time-stopping magic, after all… staying young is simple."

A few moments of peaceful silence passed between the two before the pinkette pulled away a bit to look at Gakupo, brushing her fingers lightly over his cheek. "Princess Ia is quite a beauty," she remarked nonchalantly, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw a flicker of light in the King's purple-blue eyes.

"She's my pride and joy," he said happily, the smile on his face taking years off of him. "She reminds me a bit of you with her general gentle nature."

"Ah, Gumi said about the same thing… Only she thinks Ia sort of looks like me as well. I don't really see it; she's much more insightful than I ever was and she's only a child," the blue-eyed femme pondered playfully.

"Even so… I am grateful to have her. She's one of the reasons why I keep on holding onto dear life. You, Gumi and Gumi's children are the other reasons," Gakupo stated honestly as he ran his fingers through some of the enchantress' pink locks.

"Her mother isn't very concerned with her, is she?" she questioned curiously as her eyes watched his hand play with her hair.

"No… Not really. Gumi is more of a mother to Ia than Lily ever was. And even though Ia doesn't show it, I know she's sad to know that she doesn't have anyone to call her mother," the King sighed. "It's a miracle Ia has turned out as good as she has."

Nodding, Luka latched her hands onto Gakupo's and brought them to her lips, placing a light kiss on his hands. "She has good-natured people around her; it's only natural that she also turned out to be such a gentle person." She paused for a moment, looking up into his eyes. How she had missed those eyes… so gentle yet so strong. In that moment while she was lost in his blue-purple gaze, a thought escaped her lips. "Come away with me…"

The King could do nothing but stare at the pinkette with mild shock and confusion. "But what about Ia and the rest of the kingdom? And besides, I'm a sickly old man… I'll die soon."

"The kingdom will be able to take care of itself; it still has its Queen after all. And we can take Ia with us! I'm sure she would be happy," Luka reasoned, biting down on her lip a bit. "And you won't die… I won't let you die."

A small smile crept across Gakupo's face at seeing her stubbornness. _She really hasn't changed, has she?_ he questioned mentally. "Luka, I can't ask that of you. I'm undeserving of it," he paused, looking at her gravely. "I hurt you so long ago due to my ignorance. You should hate me yet you don't. You seem to have forgiven my stupid and regretful mistake… and that's truly all I could ever ask for. You being here is also all I could possibly ask for. I honestly thought I would never see you again."

With a small pout donning her face, the enchantress looked at the King with a serious but tender look. "I understand that… But you're not undeserving. Not to me. I'll forgive you a thousand times over if it means I get to be with you again. And I'm not taking back what I said about not letting you die; I'd much rather be burned at the stake then to let you die when I know I can prevent your death… Or at least delay your death."

At this point, the purple-haired male knew she wasn't going to back down. It was what she wanted and he had no right to deny her what she wanted most at the moment; he had to make it up to her for the torture he had caused her so long ago. He'd be damned if he caused her anymore pain than necessary; if he had to travel the world a thousand times over to keep her happy, he would do it.

"You'll never have to do such a thing… I'll come with you. But are you sure that you could love an old man like me?" he teased.

"But of course," she giggled lightly.

* * *

><p>"Miss Gumi, do you think Papa will marry Luka?" the little strawberry blonde child asked her nanny inquisitively, staring up at the greenette with doe-like eyes.<p>

"Well, I don't know about that Ia," the woman said honestly, a smile playing at her lips. "Would you want your father to marry her?"

The young child stood there for a moment, pondering the thought of a beautiful enchantress marrying her father. Most children would naturally want their parents together, but seeing as her mother completely disregarded her own family, Ia could very well do without the woman being in her life. It's not like she was in it much anyways. "She makes Papa happy and she's really nice. I wouldn't mind them getting married," she responded with a grin. "Maybe I could be their flower girl."

A light giggle escaped the nanny's lips at the girl's musings. Gumi had to agree with the Princess when it came to her observation. It would be absolutely wonderful if the two of them could finally be happy together; the atmosphere around the two of them was always blissful and calming regardless of what was going on around the two. "So you wouldn't mind her being your mother then?" the maid asked with her head tilted to the side, a cheery air around her.

"No, I wouldn't mind. She's really nice to me and she makes me feel loved," Ia cheered. The thought of having an actual mother made her giddy. So giddy that she even twirled a bit before hugging her nanny. The two shared a laugh and a hug when there was a sudden knock on the door, catching both of their attentions. Naturally, Gumi let go of the child and went to open the door, only to be greeted by a familiar pink-haired woman.

"Ah, Miss Luka! How did it go?" she asked with a smile, noticing the brightness in the woman's eyes.

"It went well. He should be coming here in a moment," Luka responded warmly. "May I come in?"

"Of course you can!" Ia shouted, bouncing her way over to the two women as Luka entered the Princess' bedchamber.

"So what brings you in here, Miss Luka?" Gumi asked inquisitively as she tidied up the little mess that Ia had in her room.

"Well… I came here to talk to Ia. I have a few things to discuss with her," the enchantress responded.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" the blonde child questioned, looking at the pinkette oddly. It didn't surprise her that she received a smile from the lady in question; it made her feel happy inside instead.

"I was speaking with your father and I was wondering…" Luka paused, thinking carefully of what she wanted to say. "I was wondering if you and your father wanted to come away with me."

The silence that filled the room was something that the blue-eyed woman expected so was the shock that was clearly evident on the girl's face. However, she didn't at all expect for the young girl to throw herself at her and wrap her arms around her. Luka was clearly confused.

"Yes! I'll go with you if Papa does!" Ia said excitedly as Gumi gazed at the two with a smile on her face. The little Princess would finally have a real family. "Oh… But what about Miss Gumi, Sonika and Piko? What will happen to them?"

_Ah, what __**will**__ happen to them?_ She thought to herself, mentally sighing. Luka hadn't really thought about it; she was so focused on getting Gakupo to come with her that she didn't bother to think of the fate Gumi would have with her two children. _Would the Queen dismiss them?_

"Oh, don't worry about us, Princess. I'm sure things will be fine," she waved off, trying to comfort the little strawberry-blonde female. Truthfully, she was a bit worried about what would happen to her and her two children. This was the only home that she and her children had ever known; what would become of them after the King and the Princess left? The greenette knew for a fact that the Queen wasn't too fond of her and would often times find some way to cause some hell for her or her children.

"No, they can come with us," the enchantress suggested, drawing a surprised expression from the both of them. "I live in the forest far from this town and kingdom, but close to a quaint little settlement. No one bothers me in the forest and there's more than enough land around there to make another house for Gumi and her children to live," she informed the two with a hint of a smile.

"But Miss Luka, I could never-" Gumi started, only to be cut off by the pinkette.

"Think nothing of it. I want you and your children safe, and I doubt the Queen will be so kind to keep you and your children around if the King or the Princess are no longer here. And besides," she paused, looking at Ia. "I'm sure Ia wants to keep her friends around. It can be lonely at times."

"You mean it?" the little girl asked hopefully, a bright smile crawling over her face when she received a nod. "Thank you!"

"And thank you, Miss Luka," the maid thanked with a smile just as there was a knock on the door along with some commotion outside. As always, she went to answer the door and was nearly toppled over by her white-haired son.

"The King is out of bed!" Piko announced excitedly as he dashed into the room. And just as he said that, Gakupo himself walked inside his daughter's room with Sonika trailing behind him nervously.

"I see everyone's here," the purple-haired royal chuckled, ruffling Piko's hair affectionately as the albino child stood there agape by the door, only to be nearly toppled over by a tackle hug from Ia.

"Papa, you're out of bed," Ia sobbed as she tightened her arms around her father, nuzzling her face into his leg as tears fruited from her eyes. "Y-You look better a-already," the young girl hiccupped.

Staring down at his daughter with a soft expression adorning his aged face, Gakupo ruffled her strawberry blone locks affectionately. "I feel a bit better," he confirmed, flashing a smile as he glanced in Luka's direction.

"D-Did you use magic on Papa?" the princess asked, pulling away from her father a bit to look at the pinkette.

"I haven't used magic on your father at all," she replied warily. "He doesn't want me to use magic on him."

"But Gakupo… I'm sure Luka could help get rid of your sickness if you let her use magic on you!" Gumi interjected, a worried look on her face.

"I'm well aware of that… But I cannot ask that of her," Gakupo stated softly, still playing with Ia's hair.

"But what if she wants to? What then, Gakupo?" the green-haired maid countered hotly, a frown taking place of the worry on her face.

"I don't deserve it, Gumi," he retorted crossly, slightly glaring at his fuming sister-figure whilst he ignored the sudden lack of breath he was experiencing and the pain that was shooting through his arms.

"Who says you don't?! She loves you, Gakupo. Loves you. You two have spent years without each other, suffering from a broken heart due to not hearing a damn word from one another. You two are finally back together again, and now you don't want her to use magic to get rid of your sickness and save you? What kind of damn logic is that?!" the greenette raged as her two children held her back.

"It is my choice, Gumi!" he yelled breathlessly as he let go of Ia and drew closer to Gumi, a complete glare marring his features.

"I don't care if it's your fucking choice!" the green-eyed woman shrieked, returning his glare with a scowl of her own. "What about Ia and Luka? Huh? What about them?! Do you think they want to see you die?!"

"Mom, calm down," Sonika pleaded as she held onto the older greenette, her eyes flitting towards Ia's teary-eyed face at the argument. Though, the request fell on deaf ears as Gumi and Gakupo escalated their voices in their argument while Luka held back the King, a sorrowful expression claiming her face.

"Of course not! But it is still my choice. My damned choice and I will not have you talking down to me because of it!" the purple-haired male snarled out, completely disregarding the harsh pains that were coursing through his arms and chest and the sudden pressure in his chest.

"Stop being such a selfish bastard, and quit trying to act all high and mighty! They love you and you finally have what you wanted back! The three of you could be a family, but you're deciding to be cold and self-pitying asshole!" Gumi bit out angrily, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Stay out of my damn business, Gumi!"

"I'm making it my business!" she screamed at him. "It will always be my business whenever you're involved or Ia is! You're both important to me and you're not thinking clearly!"

"I am thi-" he stopped midsentence, his eyes widening as he suddenly couldn't breathe and the pain in his chest overwhelmed him, falling to the floor breathlessly and in pain while he slowly began to lose consciousness.

"Gakupo!" Luka cried out, kneeling next to him hurriedly as the others in the room rushed over as well.

"Papa!" Ia whimpered out, shakily holding onto his hand as tears cascaded over her pale cheeks as she looked at his pained expression on his barely lucid face. "Papa! What's wrong?! Papa, talk to me, please!"

Choked gasps escaped through Gakupo's lips as he clutched his chest with his free hand for a moment, looking in Ia's direction as best he could and squeezing her hand gently before he shut his eyes and his hand went slack. Immediately afterwards, the pink-haired witch searched for a pulse, her eyes brimming with tears when she only shook her head as she found nothing. The whole world stopped for the group as they looked on, thick silence filling the room as no cheek was left without tears.

"Papa… Papa, wake up," the young princess begged as she shook his body with small hands. "Papa… Papa, it's not funny. Wake up!"

"Ia, sweetie…" called Sonika in a hurt tone as she tried to pry the young girl off of the King's, only to move back as the young girl refused.

"Papa! Papa, wake up!" she cried angrily, shaking him furiously as she hoped it would wake him up like it usually would. "Papa, don't leave me here! Please! Papa, stay with me!"

The three servants could do nothing but cry at Princess Ia's vain attempts to try to rouse him. He was gone. Gone. He could never come back. Everyone was so focused on Gakupo's inanimate body that they didn't notice Luka held a glowing hand over his chest, holding back her tears as she did so.

"His spirit… is still here," she announced slowly, gaining the full attention of the others in the room.

"C-Can you bring him back?" Gumi asked, desperation and anguish lacing her voice as she stared into the witch's blue hues.

"I… I could. But…" she paused, biting down on her lip as she brushed the violet locks out of the King's face. "It comes with a heavy price."

"What is it?!" Ia asked impatiently, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I'll do anything to bring back my Papa! Anything! Bring him back, Luka! Please!"

Steeling herself, the pinkette let out a burdening sigh as she kept her gaze on Gakupo's face. "Someone must pay with their own life to bring him back. I cannot just coax him with magic to bring him back to life."

The room was silent again, but the thought that ran through everyone's mind was blaringly loud. Who would give up their life to bring back the King?

"I suppo-" began Luka, only to be stubbornly cut off by Gumi.

"I'll do it," the maid said firmly, leaving her children to look at her in shock.

"But… But mama…" Piko began to protest, confusion clouding over his eyes as he stared at his mother.

"Piko, you're going to be sixteen soon. You'll get to train to be a knight like you wanted to when you were little. You'll be able to be on your own," the greenette stated calmly as she lightly passed her worn hands through his snow-white locks. "You won't need me anymore."

"Mother, I…" Sonika trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes as she gazed at Gumi.

"Sonika, you're more than old enough to do what you want. You don't have to stay here any longer. Go off and become a scholar like you wanted to," Gumi smiled at her daughter solemnly, hugging both of her children to her. "I'm so happy… that I had you two. You make your father and I proud."

As the two weeping children hugged her mother, Ia couldn't help but cry at the sight. The thought of losing her green-haired nanny… it hurt her more than she initially imagined. She loved the woman like her own mother. So without even thinking about it, the young girl darted over to the three and joined in on the hug. "I don't want you to go, Miss Gumi," she whispered.

"I know, Princess. But… I want your father to be happy and I don't want you to grow up without him. You already lack a mother," she stated soothingly as she hugged the fair-haired child, only to let go of all three of them and move over next to Luka.

"There isn't much time left," the enchantress proclaimed, looking up at her green-haired friend warily. "But I can't ask you to do this for me… I don't want you risking this."

Laughing lightly and shaking her head, Gumi looked down at the witch with a gentle smile. "You're not the only one I'm doing this for, Luka."

"Gumi, you're being silly. I can do this myself."

"I'm sure you could… But if I do it, I'll be leaving behind two happy dear friends and a cheerful child that is almost like my own. Besides," the greenette paused, looking at Ia with a motherly smile and a tender look in her eyes. "Ia needs… Well, she's never had a whole family. Lily has barely given her any motherly affection and I can only fill the void so much. And she already adores you, Luka. So please…"

Upon staring at her green-haired friend, the cerulean-eyed woman knew that she couldn't change her mind. Swallowing thickly, she gave a quick nod of the head right before the greenette suddenly embraced her. Shocked, she hugged the woman back as she let silent tears stream down her face. "Gumi…"

"Luka, please tell Gakupo that I'm sorry I yelled at him… That I just didn't want him to die after having such a brief moment of happiness and that he deserves all the happiness in the world after so many years of heartache," the aged woman whispered gently as she pulled away and offered the lithe woman a smile. "And please keep the Princess happy too."

_Trying to hold herself together, Luka merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak kind words to her friend. Inhaling deeply, she grasped her friend's hand with one of her own whilst her other hand hovered over the_ King's body. A faint white glow enveloped the three then, the room filling with silence save Luka's gentle chanting as the younger people in the room watched with silent tears.

_"__En dragu a sei lain…__  
>Vi fa-ru les shutai am…<br>Win chent a lotica…__  
>En val turi…<br>La finde reve…"_ _(2)_

A sudden flurry of wind forced open the bedroom doors as the witch continued reciting the spell, the wind dancing about the room as the faint glow grew brighter around Gumi and Gakupo's body. Much to the observers' surprise, the King's spirit materialized next to the greenette and held her hand. The duo shared a knowing yet comforting smile before the soul returned to its body while Gumi slowly began to fade. Even with Gumi disintegrating into little flecks of light, the wind refused to cease.

"_Falusa tu la-ouya,  
>Non-qua-ir xir tu lar-fi-ait!" <span>(<span>__3)_

The pinkette moved her now free hand over the purple-haired male's torso, the light around the man turning red in hue. A few more quick moments passed as the chanting ceased, the light and wind dying down as Luka removed herself from Gakupo, only to stumble and land on the floor with an indignant groan. _I think I pushed myself too hard,_ she groaned mentally as she weakly tried to get up despite her protesting limbs.

"Miss Luka!" Sonika cried out as the trio dashed to the fallen enchantress' side, a soft baritone grunt catching their attention when they finally reached her. Turning their gazes from Luka to the source of the sound, they stood there absolutely astounded by the sight before them. A _younger _Gakupo was struggling to sit up as he blearily gazed at them, a groan passing through his lips at the soreness in his body.

"P-Papa?" Ia stuttered out in awe as she timidly approached him, extending a small hand towards him.

"I haven't felt this horrible since my first fencing lesson," the purple-haired man croaked as he latched onto his daughter's hand, sitting up with her help as Sonika and Piko stood there stupefied.

"It worked," breathed Luka as she stood up, faint age lines tugging at the edges of her eyes while she smiled warmly.

"Miss Luka, you look older," Piko piped up, winning a light hit on the head from his elder sister.

"Don't be so rude, Piko! Mama taught you better than that," the greenette chided with a frown.

"Oh, it's alright, Sonika," the enchantress chirped sweetly, the smile never leaving her face. "It's to be expected… Magic does come with a price, after all.**_****_** I exchanged some of my youth to rid Gakupo of his sickness and to make him younger, hence why he looks about twenty years younger."

"Luka… you didn't have to," the King gasped in disbelief as his purple-blue eyes widened at the pink-haired woman.

"I wanted to," she responded simply, her cerulean orbs resting on the young strawberry blonde Princess who was currently staring up at her father with joyful tears in her eyes. "Besides, you never did have much time to spend with Ia while you were sick in bed. Now you do. She deserves time with her father."

"You… You did this for me, Luka?" the young girl asked with a watery smile, throwing herself at the pinkette and embracing her when she received a nod. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she sobbed happily into the woman's dress.

"There is no need to thank me," hummed Luka, gently smoothing the crying girl's hair as she took in the others' expressions. They all seemed so… content and at peace.

Silence washed over the room for a few moments until the Princess ceased crying, the young female pulling away from the blue-eyed witch with a smile before giddily tackle-hugging her father. Mirth reverberated through the room as the two royals laughed happily, the two servants and the witch smiling joyfully at the pair as they watched on. However, Piko didn't stay quiet for too long as a question escaped his lips.

"Miss Luka, are you going to take the King and the Princess with you now?"

Glances were exchanged at that moment between the pinkette and the purple-haired male, a smile tugging at both of their lips. "Only if they want to come with me," she responded.

"Of course we do! Papa wants to go, right?" Ia questioned excitedly as she looked up at her father hopefully. A squeal of delight erupted from the young girl when she received a nod of approval, bouncing about and humming happily. However, she immediately stopped as her gaze fell on the two siblings. "But… what about you two?"

A cheeky grin decorated Sonika's face as she hugged her younger brother, teasingly nuzzling his cheek as he squirmed. "Don't worry about us! We'll be alright. It's like our mother said; we both have things that we want to do, so we'll do them now that we have nothing tying us to the castle."

"You are always welcome to come with us if you like," Gakupo interjected, worry dancing in his eyes as he observed his best friend's children. "I'm sure Luka has no qualms about letting you two come along."

"Thank you, King Gakupo. But Sonika's right," Piko said calmly, smiling kindly at the young Princess who looked like she wanted to weep again. "But… can we come visit?"

"Yes, can they come visit? Please Luka!" Ia pleaded with an optimistic pout, hugging the pink-haired woman once again.

"But of course. They can come whenever they please," Luka consented, a light laugh coming from her as the strawberry-blonde female pulled away giggling and tackled the two siblings into a hug. It didn't take too long for the purple-haired king to join in on the group hug.

As the quartet was busy with each other, Luka summoned a pair of trillion-shaped, astral-colored stones bound to silver chains. Closing her eyes for a moment, she muttered a quick chant under her breath and made her way over to the siblings, handing them the jewels as well as a large pouch. "These charms are yours and they will only respond to you two. They will take you to us should you want to visit. And this pouch is filled with a very large sum of money, so you may do with it what you wish."

Eyes twinkling in gratitude and awe, the two siblings embraced the woman. "Thank you so much!" they shouted in unison before pulling away and placing the trinkets over their necks.

"Don't mention it. I should be thanking you for helping your mother all these years with so many things," the pink-haired femme beamed gently, turning her attention to her beloved's direction. "Are you and Ia ready to leave?"

"Ah, we're leaving now, Luka?" chimed the young Ia as she looked up at motherly woman curiously.

"Well, unless you want to stay here longer... But the longer we stay, the more likely we are going to encounter the Queen. She's due to arrive any minute now," she informed levelly, taking the shocked faces of the others as they stared at her.

"Miss Luka, how could you know that?" Sonika gasped, awaiting a response with large eyes.

"I heard it among the guards outside before you three found me," the pinkette shrugged.

"Then we gotta get goin'," Piko chirped with mild annoyance and exasperation, grabbing onto his older sister's arm and slowly dragging her out of the room. "Take care of them for us and our mother, Miss Luka! We'll be sure to visit you three very soon! Sonika and I need to get out before Queen Lily finds us!"

With that, the duo walked out the room, shutting the door with a mild slam behind them. The trio stood there for a moment, simply staring at the door in silence until a childish giggle erupted from the strawberry-blonde girl. "Piko-pi is always in such a hurry. He really doesn't like the Queen!"

Staring down at his daughter affectionately, he picked her lithe form up in his arms and nuzzled her face while hugging her, gaining a trilling laugh from her.

"I suppose it's time for us to go then," Luka hummed, moving closer to the both of them and placing a hand on each of them.

"Are we going to be happy, Luka?" the Princess asked before the woman could perform a spell, catching the cerulean-eyed femme off-guard.

"Of course we will, Ia," Gakupo interjected, receiving a thankful smile from the enchantress and a hopeful look from his daughter.

"Can... Can I call you "mama," Luka?" the girl asked shyly, her young face flushing red as she looked towards the woman. It surprised the young child to see that Luka was staring at her in shock only to smile tenderly at her a moment later.

"If you like," she stated warmly, a maternal undertone lacing her words.

With no more interruptions taking place, the witch muttered a quick flurry of ancient foreign words before the three of them disappeared from the room in a quick flash of light. Not a trace of the trio was left.

* * *

><p>"Papa, Mama, Piko-pi is here!" cried Ia excitely as she dashed through the kitchen and out the door of the humble abode, leaving the two adults to look after the girl with a chuckle.<p>

"Invite him inside! It's going to rain soon!" Gakupo bellowed in an upbeat tone as he helped the pink-haired beauty next to him prepare for supper, a huge smile adorning his face as he gazed at her and her slightly bulging midsection.

It had been eight months since the little group vanished from the castle, and just like how Luka predicted, the kingdom they left behind still remained intact. To her surprise (and to the surprise of the former royals), the Queen had actually sent out a search party to locate the missing duo. Of course, that didn't last for too long; a week and a half to be exact. It wasn't surprising at all to find that the blonde Queen remarried about two months after their departure. And from the news that was heard of the neighboring kingdom, the Queen and the new King were very much in love and happy to be together; apparently, the monarchical duo were expecting twins on the way. Of course, the adults kept this news to themselves to keep from Ia knowing; they'd hate for her to feel hurt because of her biological mother's actions.

"Tada!" the young femme shouted as she pulled the albino adolescent into the kitchen, a happy grin plastered on her face.

"It's nice of you to visit us again, Piko," Luka greeted, tilting her head in acknowledgement as she finish tending to the cooked chicken that was before her, quite accustomed to seeing the boy every month or so. "You're just in time for supper."

"It's good to see you three looking so well," Piko uttered lightly, his heterochromatic eyes widening a bit as he spotted the roundness in the enchantress' middle. "It seems you two are especially doing fairly well," he jeered playfully, causing the two adults to blush a bit at his comment.

"Well, you've certainly grown out of your shell a bit," the purple-maned man huffed, a slight pout on his lips.

"We are supposed to be brave and everything if we're going to be guards for the kingdom, Gakupo," Piko quipped proudly.

"You have to show me what you look like when you have your uniform!" Ia stated sternly.

"I will, I will," the albino male grinned, ruffling the girl's hair roughly.

"Ia, can you please set the table for four?" the pinkette requested gently as she put the finishing touches on the rest of the food, watching the bouncy child skip off to set the table, leaving the three to talk alone.

"Okay Piko, what are you here for?" Gakupo questioned quickly, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the teen.

"Wh-Who said I was here for anything?!" Piko yelled in embarrassment, his cheeks a burning rouge as he stared at the duo.

"You're here for something, Piko," Luka hummed, settling her cerulean orbs on him. "With your behavior right now, there is definitely something you want."

"I... I..."

"Well?" the purple-haired man asked impatiently.

"I... Well, I was wondering something the last time I was here... Ia turned eleven a few months ago," Piko began, looking at everything in the kitchen but the two adults. "And... Well, she's getting close to the age where she's going to be... going to become a woman and... Well..."

"You want to marry her when she's old enough?" the witch deadpanned, filling in the blanks quickly and receiving odd looks from both males.

"Y-Yes," he responded nervously, a furious blush adorning his pale cheeks as he stared up at Gakupo who currently had an unreadable look on his face.

"I'm not saying no, but I am not saying yes," Gakupo answered simply, picking up the food dishes to take to the dining area. "If she wants to marry you in the future, I won't be against it... But you can't force her to do that."

"Of course n-not!" the teen stammered, growing redder at the idea.

"Well, now that that's over with, time to eat," Luka announced simply, handing Piko a dish to carry to the table.

As the trio walked into the dining room, the four of them all sat down and began to eat, quick and lively chatter filling the room along with the clanking of dishes. All was merry and good before a question popped into Piko's head, quickly voicing the thought.

"What are you going to name the baby?"

Silence filled the room as Luka and Gakupo stared at one another, having a mute conversation with their eyes before smiles swelled on their faces.

"Well... Luka is definitely certain that it is a girl..." Gakupo began, grasping the pinkette's hand gently under the table as they smiled at one another. "So..."

"Because of how grateful we are..." Luka continued, turning her smile at her daughter and Piko (her possible future son-in-law). "We are naming her..."

_"Gumi."_

* * *

><p><em>1.) <strong>Shattered<strong> – Trading Yesterday  
><em>_2.) **Sora** – Yoko Kanno  
><em>3.) <strong>Inori<strong> – Eri Kawai__

_* I know that in some pictures that Ia has platinum hair while in others, it looks more strawberry blonde-like. For the sake of this epilogue, she's going to be a strawberry-blonde-haired child.  
><em>_** Lily was about fifteen when she married the forty-one year-old Gakupo. Don't judge me. Things like that used to happen an awful long time ago for political reasons and such when monarchs were abundant around the world. If you have a problem with it, take it up with them.  
><em>_*** Hehe~ I was going to put "You're real," but perhaps that's just my RumBelle feels running rampant. God, do I miss OUAT. ;u;  
><em>_**** Teehee~ Something else that comes from Rumpelstiltskin. God, I really do miss OUAT._

_Ah mai lawd... This is finally done! :D This actually mixes the ten epilogues pretty well if I do say so myself. It has some humor, angst, fluff and all that other good stuff. I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Please review~ They make me happy._

_Onward to Last Falling Star! _


End file.
